Tyler the Dragon
by Tycser
Summary: Join Tyler in the dragon realm as he and his friends try to stop a catastrophic event from ever happening. Will they succeed? Only time will tell! Chapter 5 is up! Rated M for increasing violence , language and sexual themes later in the story. Please R&R. Please note, the story is going to take longer to complete, but I will finish it.
1. Chapter 1: It begins with the end

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**: It begins with the end**

It's been almost 500 years since the time of the legendary dragons Spyro and his mate Cynder, they rid Avalar, the dragon realm, of the evil known as Malefor. A lot was destroyed during these battles but much of it has been rebuilt. Warfang, the great dragon city has fallen and rebuilt as New Warfang. Dozen of villages around the city have been built and prospered into cities of their own. Everything was peaceful during those 500 years, the residents of Avalar working together to rebuild the land for the next generation. That was until the humans came. Almost 2 months ago, humans came through the Portal. With them came their machines, massive metal behemoths, capable of tremendous destruction. Even us dragons didn't stand a chance. Of course many of us fought anyway, for our home, our families. But the humans quickly overpowered us, slaughtering every dragon they came across. When we were almost extinct, they stopped killing us, instead they caught us for experiments, among other things. Now they think it's entertaining having us pit against each other for money, we are forced to fight our own kind. Me and my mate are one of the 'lucky' ones who got caught. We are fighting for our lives in these battles, in the hope we can escape. But that chance grows slimmer by the day…

Tyler is herded to the gate to the arena for his fight. The humans are using long sticks with a very sharp blade on top, this blade also crackles with electricity. Tyler was a slim but muscled black dragon, with a white underbelly. Four horns, horizontal striped black and white, adorn his head, arching backwards. His white spine spikes waver with his movement, broadsword tail blade swishing back and forth with each step.

But now his muscled appearance is almost gone and he is even slimmer, days of starvation tend to do that to you. He can hear the crowd outside go wild as they hear he has to fight, the "Black Devil" as he is known. He stops before the gates and sees in the corner of his ruby red eyes the humans are walking out of the room, never turning their backs to the dragons. Once they are all gone, he relaxes a little.

_"Okay, let's get this over with then." _He thinks to himself as he stretches his body, arching his back to loosen his muscles. He hasn't fought in days. Though he was happy he didn't have to kill a dragon for a while, his body is sore from the days doing nothing.

_"Hang on Deleria, I'll find us a way out, just hang on."_ He has to try, for her.

He knows she has to fight to, in the arena next to him, this happens often.

He can hear the gate mechanism 'clank' in the wall, signaling it's about to open. Tyler closes his eyes and concentrates. The gate slowly slides open, revealing the arena. Sand on the ground, stone pillars rising from the ground, bones from previous dragons littering the ground.

Tyler opens his eyes and slowly walks into the arena. As soon as the crowd sees the black dragon they cheer,a roar of cheering fills the arena. They had to sell a kidney to get a seat for a fight with the Black Devil. He goes into his fighting stance, legs wide and low to the ground, ready for anything. He hears the announcer tell the crowd what he is fighting. Seven waves of 10 heavily armored dummies, standard for him. He stretches his wings a little, ready to take flight in an instant. There is another 'clank' as 10 heavily armored dummies rise from the ground. Even though you can't see it, they are being moved my magic, invisible to the naked eye, just like in the temple.

The humans copied the temples training dummies to make them more vicious, they will kill if they get the chance. The dummies are all clad in heavy steal armor, 4 with swords and shields, 2 with long swords, 2 with battle axes and 2 at the back with bow and arrow. The dummies stalk forward, getting into position to strike.

Tyler glances to his left where he sees Deleria. The two arenas are separated by a giant metal gate. For a dragon this would be easy to take down but the humans made a machine that emits a shield like dome that prevents any dragon to escape once inside. They also managed, through heavy research, to make it able to absorb any elemental attack. Once a dragon is inside this kind of dome, it's almost impossible to get out. Deleria has to fight 5 waves of 4 normal dummies and 3 heavy armored dummies. All four normal dummies carry a sword and shield, one of the heavy armored dummies long swords, two carry battle axes. He notices it's different from last time, a lot harder too. Deleria meets his eyes and nods. Tyler nods back and looks at the dummies. He ducks at the last moment as a battle axe dummy takes a swing for his head. Tyler summersaults backwards and snarls. As the dummies close in he dashes forward, going for the archers first, so he can take of whenever he needs too.

After dodging several swords and another battle axe, he jumps up, pounces off a dummy, claws out aiming for the archers next to each other. He glides down to the archers, who struggle to knock another arrow. Before they can however, Tyler crashes into them, snapping their bows and knocking them to the ground. Tyler stays standing and lowers his jaw blasting the dummies with fire. The crowd yells for more action at the display of power. Tyler leaves the charred remains behind and turns to the rest of the dummies who are a lot closer. Close enough to swing with their blades, the flat of the blade smacks against his head which throws him of balance. As he falls he corrects himself and rolls to the side, snarling angrily. _"That was close, got to pay more attention."_ He scolds himself. As the dummies charge again, one of them is running ahead, he dodges the sword and spins around, slamming his tail into the dummies midsection, splintering it. The crowd goes wild again as he dashes to the closest dummy and slams head-first into it, piercing two shield dummies with his horns and bowling them and a long sword dummy over. Tyler smirks as he gets up, stretching his wings to their maximum and starts flapping. He quickly rises a few meters in the air where he stays, hovering. He looks down as he opens his maw and spews hot red flames at the 3 dummies, who burn to ashes in seconds. He looks around the arena, 2 shield and sword dummies, 2 long sword dummies and 1 battle axe dummy left. He quickly thinks up a strategy and flies of towards the lone battle axe dummy. _"Step one: take out the heavy hitter."_ The dummy takes a swing at the dragon but Tyler is swifter. He lands on the dummy, back legs on its shoulders, two paws on its head. He grips the head and rips it off. He takes flight again as the dummy collapses, its head still in his paws. He holds the head up and burns it to a crisp and lets the ashes float down the the arena floor as the crowd roars once again.

As he stays airborne he glances to Deleria. She has scratches here and there, nothing too bad, though she's panting hard. _"Hang on girl, just a little more."_ She has to survive this battle, she will be able to rest again afterwards, the humans are smart enough not to let us fight so often. He glances up at the screen, she's at wave 2, with only 2 dummies left standing. _"That's my girl." _He sighs and looks at the arena below. The dummies try desperately to reach him, looks pretty funny, considering the situation he is in. He glides down to the ground and lands. The dummies take a moment to see that their enemy isn't in the air anymore and charge for the dragon. Four dummies left. _"Let's finish this… Step two: close range second."_ He pounces on a long sword dummy, dropping its sword. Tyler takes its head in its mouth and rips it off. He ducks just in time as he hears a sword, instantly he whips his tail up, blocking the blow. He drops the head and turns around and opens his jaw again, the dummies actually back away. _"Step three: finish the rest."_ He takes a deep breath, holds it for a second, then fires a massive fireball at the 3 remaining dummies. Doing their best to scramble out of the way, one succeeds, the 2 long sword dummy's burn with cloud of black smoke, leaving nothing but ash in its wake. The last dummy sees the dragon has his back to it and takes a swing. The dragon summersaults behind him, whipping around, his tail blade slices the last dummy in two. He sighs, he survived round one. He looks up as the crowd completely losses it, the announcer trying to explain the next match.

He turns to Deleria. She's at wave 4 now with 3 heavily armored dummies surrounding her. She's in pretty bad shape, cuts and bruises all over her body, panting hard with one wing limp at her side.

Tyler's heart stops as the dummies attack. She dodges 2 of the battle axes however the long sword dummy thrusts his sword forth, into Deleria's belly. She screams as the blood starts flowing from her side and collapses, tears running down her cheek.

Tyler's eyes tear up as he screams for his mate. _"No! This can't be happening!" _He screams in his mind.

A battle axe dummy takes the killing swing, but before the blow lands, Tyler vision goes white, then black.

He jerks upward in his bed, screaming and tearie eyed. He sees his surroundings, he calms down and sighs, wiping his tears away.

_"Just a dream, just a dream." _He calm's himself down. _"It looked too real though." _He let himself fall back on his pillow, sighing. _"I need to be sure." _He stands up on all fours, stretches and yawns. He strolls to the door, opens it with his paw. Looking around the hall, and seeing no-one is here, he leaves his room. Sneaks down the hall while staying in the shadows of the walls. Taking a left turn at the first crossing, into the hall where Deleria's room is. Suddenly he hears something up ahead and he presses himself against the cold stone wall. Holding his breath, he listens carefully. The shuffling of paws on the floor disappears as he hears a door close. Releasing his breath he relaxes as he approaches Deleria's door. Looking around one last time he opens it and looks inside. There she is, on the bed of soft pillows the white dragoness lays on her side, facing the door, sleeping peacefully. Tyler smiles, tail swishing from side to side outside the room, he likes watching her. Glancing around the room, it's neat, books on the shelf, nothing on the floor. He dreamily looks back at the dragoness. _"If you only knew Deleria, if you only knew…" _He sighs and slips out of the room closing the door softly behind him. Sneaking back to his room is a lot easier, it's so late now, everyone is asleep. Back in his room he falls down on his pillows. _"That was pretty scary, but, she was my mate in the dream… On one side, I want to dream about her, but it would be too horrible to witness again. I'm just glad everything is okay." _He sighs again as he closes his eyes. _"Someday I'll tell you how I feel Deleria, once I gathered enough courage. Someday…"_ Soon after he is sound asleep again, dreaming of… well, we will keep this a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you for reading the first Chapter. Please take your time to review it so I know what you think of it.<strong>

**-Tycser**


	2. Chapter 2: That's what friends are for

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: That's what friends are for<strong>

It was early in the afternoon when Tyler woke up. Remembering the dream, he sighs. He did dream after that. He dreamt he flew over the forests of Avalar with Deleria at his side. She would glance at him and smile, he would smile back. As soon as the dream begins, it ends. He sighs again. He loves that dream even though its short, he has it a lot. He gets of his bed, stretches like a cat. Then his belly growls. _"Oops, guess I'm hungry. Oh yeah, today school starts again."_ He glances over to the clock on the wall. It's a simple clock, a circle with the numbers on the edge. The background is black while the numbers are white, so are the pointers. It's 9 am in the morning. _"Nine am. Hmm."_He looks around his room. _"I'll gather my school stuff later, first food!"_ He dashes towards his door, opens it, slips out and closes it with a flick of his tail. Casually strolling down the corridor he turns right, towards the mess hall. Some of the dragons he passes nod to him, Tyler nods back of course. They are dragons he goes to class with. As he approaches the mess hall he sees a familiar dragon, and not of the good kind.

"Hey Tyler, what's up!" A dark red male dragon steps in front of Tyler. Tyler sighs and glances at him. "What do you want now Ashe?" Ashe grins. "Nothing, nothing at all 'Blacky'."

Blacky is Tyler's nickname in Ashe's gang, because he is black, unusual for a dragon these days. Ashe's gang are just generally bully's, picking on any smaller dragons that are in their way. Surprisingly, he's alone now.

"You know." Begins Tyler. "That is getting old now Ashe, really. Now, can you get out of the way, your fat ass is blocking it." With that he walks, head high, past the stunned red dragon. Once he's inside the mess hall, Ashe snaps out of it.

"Fat ass heh?" He says to himself. "I'll show you, you little black monster." And he angrily storms off, looking for his buddies.

As Tyler enters the mess hall he looks around, looking for his friends. He sees them in the far corner, happily chatting to each other. He moves over to the queue for food. He only has to wait a few minutes till he can grab his breakfast, 2 slices of ham, 4 slices of beef and 2 slices of lamb. He licks his lips as he starts walking, on his hind legs, plate in his front paws. Arriving at the table one of his friends, Flare, sees him coming.

"Hey Tyler! How have you been buddy?" Flare is a red dragon, skilled in the element of fire. He's 18 years of age. He has black eyes and his 5 horns are sitting on his head in a V shape. Tyler sits down next to Deleria, who is silently playing with her food.

"Not bad Flare, not bad, how about you?" He asks as he picks up a piece of meat and stuffs it down his throat.

"Very good to be honest." Flare grins and puts a paw around the dragoness next to him. "It's official now, Icy and I are a couple." He says happily. The ice dragoness looks away shyly. Her light blue scales represent her icy element, her dark blue eyes flickering over the table from the food to Tyler, back to Flare. Icy's 18 too. Her 2 dark blue horns on her head arching backwards. And then there is Deleria. The albino dragoness, half eating and playing with her food, glances over at Tyler. Tyler catches her eyes. Her lilac eyes reflecting his own. Deleria is the youngest of the group at 16 years. She looks back to her food as she notices Tyler is staring at her, which makes Tyler look away. This is his group of friends. He befriended the young couple a few years ago, not a couple back then. He shoves the last of the food of his plate into his mouth as he hears a familiar voice call his name.

"Tyler!" Tyler looks around and spots his little brother strolling towards him.

"Hey Flash, you are up early." Tyler grins. Flash is usually late for his classes. He is an electric dragon with yellow scales and an orange underbelly. He looks happy, as he always does. His 2 orange horns on top of his head curl towards each other.

"Yeah." He grins too. "I don't know why but I woke up early. Well, I'll see ya around bro!" He turns around and walks to his class mates. He's Tyler's little brother, being 3 years younger than Tyler.

"He's a good kid, starting to look like you Tyler." He hears Icy say.

"Yeah, he's a good little brother." He turns around and looks at Flare. "So Flare, what are our classes for today?"

Flare raises an eyebrow. "Should you know yourself?"

Tyler laughs. "No, that's why I have you bud." He takes all the empty plates and piles them up on the edge of the table.

Flare sighs and starts thinking. "Well first we have Dragon History, then basic combat, 1 hour free, then 2 hours of elemental training." Deleria blinks a few times, she is surprised he knows their new roster.

"Well done Flare." Tyler chuckles, but then remembers something. "Oh, I have to go to the library for something."

Icy gasped. "You, going to the library, without someone forcing you? Are you feeling okay Tyler?" She reaches over and puts a paw on his head. The group laughs, except for Tyler. He shakes the paw off his head and stands up.

"Yes Icy I'm fine." He grins with a sarcasic overtone. "I'll see you guys later." He grabs the pile of dirty plates and walks off.

"We will be here for a while, see ya later." He hears Flare say to him. Tyler flicks his tail to let them know he heard him.

He walks to the steadily growing pile of dirty plates and places theirs on top. He washes his paws in the water stream and strolls past the ever growing line of dragons waiting to get their breakfast. After exiting the mess hall he turns right, further down the hallway he turns right again. At the end of the corridor he sees the entrance of the library. The library has 3 floors full of bookshelves. The bookshelves on the ground floor contains books used by study only. Books about the history of dragon kind, elemental information and so on, are all on this floor. The second floor of the library has all the books for relaxing, like adventure novels, romance books and so on. The top floor is off limits for students. Only guardians and the temple staff are allowed to enter there. Books containing dark magic are held there, as well as records containing information of every student.

As Tyler enters the library he is greeted by a red scaled dragon.

"Greetings young Tyler." The dragon pads over to the young dragon. That is Volcan, the librarian of the temple. He's an old dragon, his red scales aren't as red as they used to be, but his memory is still sharp. "Can I help you with anything today?"

Tyler looks around. "Yes Volcan. I'm looking for..." He thinks again. _"I can't let him know too much yet."_ Volcan raises an eyebrow. "I'm… looking for a book about dreams. Do you know where I can find one?"

Volcan strokes his chin as he thinks. "Hmm, something about dreams. Let me see." He turns around and walks to the book register, this register contains the location of every book and scroll in the library. "Hang on just a second."

Tyler sits down on his haunches, waiting for Volcan to find what he needs. He sees Volcan flip through the pages, reading a bit, and then flipping some more. Tyler takes a look around the library. A few dragons are sitting on the designated areas, reading for their future school work no doubt.

"Tyler, I think I have found something." Volcan's deep voice gets him back to the task at hand and he jumps to Volcan's side, resting a paw on the register, he peeks over the edge. "Here, there is a book called 'Dreams, nightmare or reality?' It should be a good start for your research." Volcan smiles and

Tyler nods. "Yeah." He says. "That's good, thanks Volcan. Where can I find it?"

Volcan smirks, he loves to help out the young ones. "No thanks needed Tyler, it's part of my job. It's in area D, section 10, row 5."

Tyler bows his head lightly in thanks and trots off into the library. "Let's see, area C… Area D. Here we are." He says to himself. He quickly finds the book and returns to the reading area's here he can get comfy. Sitting down, he opens the book and flips through a few pages and starts reading.

After reading for a few pages he hears someone call his name. "Hey, young Tyler. Reading up on some information for the coming school year?"

Tyler looks up and sees Tremor standing next to him. Tremor is the current Earth Guardian. He has deep green scales and an almost black underbelly. Even though he has black eyes, Tyler can see the kindness in them. _"Maybe I should ask the elders? Maybe they can help. There is only so much a book can teach anyway."_ Tyler thinks as he is considering the option. He goes for it and puts the book down. "Actually Master Tremor, I would like to ask you something, if that's alright."

Tremor smiles and nods. "Sure young Tyler, ask away." Tyler looks around to see if anyone is listening in. Seeing no one, he continues. "Well, I've been having these dreams… "

Tremor interrupts him as another dragon approaches. "Ah Aquaila. Good to see you." Tyler looks to see who Tremor is greeting and sees a blue dragoness with a light blue belly approaching. She strolls over to Tremor.

"Good to see you Tremor." She says with a soft voice. Then she looks at Tyler and smiles. "You too Tyler." Tyler smiles and nods back.

"So Tyler..." Tremor starts. "You were saying?" Tremor looks back at Tyler.

"R...Right. I've been having these dreams." He looks up at Aquaila. She's still smiling.

"What about those dreams Tyler?" He hears Tremor ask.

"They are nightmares. Nightmares were the humans took over Avalar and where us dragons were almost extinct… The ones who survived are pitted against each other in battles." Tyler looks down at the ground. "It looked so real." He sees it all happen before him; Deleria impaled by a spear, the killing blow coming down. He closes his eyes to suppress the tears.

Then he feels a soft paw in his shoulder and Aquaila's soothing voice in his ears. "It's okay Tyler. We all have nightmares." She looks over to Tremor for some helping words.

"Yes Tyler, it's just your imagination, it's not real son." Tremor smiles. Tyler looks up at Aquaila, she smiles again and pats his shoulder, easing his mind. "Now, forget about the nightmare Tyler. You should go back to your friends. It's the last free morning. Go spend time with them." Tyler stands up and thanks the two guardians. He's about to grab the book as Tremor snatches it first. "I will bring it back Tyler, you go to your friends and have a good morning with them." Tyler says his gratitude again and leaves the guardians in the library.

With renewed vigor, Tyler skipps down the hall. _"I hope it's really a nightmare. I don't want anything to happen to Deleria." _He sighs as he takes a left and enters the mess hall again. _"Anyway, better not dwell on it, like the guardians said."_ He looks to the table they were at earlier and only sees the white dragoness sitting on her own, with her head on the table. _"Where is the rest? Why did she not go with them?"_ He walks over to the table and clears his throat to get her attention. She looks up at the sound.

"Oh hey Tyler, back already?" Tyler takes a seat opposite of Deleria.

"Uh, yeah, had a little talk with the guardians. Why are you here alone though?" Deleria sighs as she sits up.

"Flare and Icy went to the training room to test their elements for the new school year." She looks at Tyler. "And because I am an albino dragon, I'm not allowed in there." She hangs her head in shame.

Tyler raises and eyebrow. "Yeah, that's ridiculous. You are a normal dragon like anyone else." He places a paw on hers. "You can come and watch if you want."

Deleria shyly looks away and retracts her paw. Trusting his judgment, she agrees. "Uhm, yeah okay. I'll come with you."

Tyler smiles widely and stands up. "Come on then. Do you know where it is?" Deleria jumps up and nods.

"Yes, I do." Tyler smiles even wider and bows for her.

"After you." Deleria quickly trots past him and hides her face as she blushes, but Tyler sees it anyway and chuckles, then follows here out of the mess hall. They both take a right, the same way to the library. Before the entrance of the library there is a hall way which leads outside to the training grounds. Deleria's hips sway with every step she makes, her tail swishing behind from left to right. Tyler just can't stop looking at her. The sunlight streams through the windows, glinting off her white scales, creating a dazzling light. As they arrive at the training grounds, Tyler is still staring at her form. Deleria glances at Tyler to see why he is so quiet and sees why. She stares back, into his yellow eyes. They both come back to reality and avert their eyes from each other, Deleria's cheeks grow red again. Tyler stumbles into the training ground, much to his embarrassment. He regains his footing as he walks further, then he notices Deleria isn't coming with him. He turns around and sees Deleria, sitting on her haunches and looking at the floor, just outside the training grounds.

Tyler pads back and sit down in front of her. "Deleria, it's okay." He says. Deleria looks up and locks eyes with him. "You can come in."

Deleria shakes her head. "No. What if the guardians find out?"

Tyler smiles and places a paw on her shoulder. "But they won't, not on this hour."

Deleria looks back in Tyler's eyes. _"Hmm, he does have a point, the guardians never come here this early." _Deleria thinks, then she noticed Tyler still has his paw on her shoulder. _"His paw is warm… Why is he sticking his neck out for me? An albino dragon? "_ She looks back at Tyler and sees the pleading in his eyes, she instantly knows it. _"Well, here goes, I'll do this for Tyler, I owe him that much." _She thinks to herself then nods. Tyler sighs in relief, stands up and matches back to a training ring, Deleria follows behind obediently. The training ring is a wooden, with sand in it, about 40 meters wide. The combatants enter the ring, then Tyler puts up an elemental absorbing shield to prevent elemental attacks from leaving the ring.

Tyler sits down and looks at Flare and Icy battle each other, elements flying skyward, absorbed by the shield so it's perfectly safe outside the ring. Deleria sits down next to Tyler and they stare at the battle.

"Thank you." Deleria says softly. "You should not risk yourself for me…" Deleria looks away.

Tyler glances at her, then places a paw on her paw. Instantly Deleria looks back at him. "You are my friend Deleria, that's what friends are for." He smiles and walks over to an empty ring.

_"He is a nice guy." _She looks at him, blushing. Averting her eyes, she looks at Flare and Icy, who are in a heated battle, elements flying everywhere and are absorbed by the shield. _"My friends…"_ She smiles and strolls to Tyler. Deleria sighs as she lays a few feet away from the arena Tyler is fighting in.

He's been fighting dummies for the last 30 minutes. Watching him is fun, but somewhere, Deleria wants to battle too. As an albino dragon, she is considered inferior to normal dragons, so never received any kind of combat training. Tyler dodges another swipe from a dummy and burns it to a crisp. Ever so often he glances to Deleria and sees she is watching him. He wonders what's going on in her head. Tyler decides to take a break and stops the magic that makes the dummies move.

He walks over to the white dragoness and lies down. "So, what do you think?"

She looks over to him. "Well, I don't know anything about battles but it looked pretty good to me." She smiles to him. Tyler nods and looks at Flare and Icy, they are taking a break too and are cuddled up together, resting their bodies. He looks away awkwardly as if his eyes like he saw something he wasn't allowed to see. _"I should ask him now, now!"_ Deleria thinks to herself. "So, Tyler, can you… where did you learn to fight like that?" Deleria mentally slaps herself. _"No you dolt, ask him if he wants to teach you!" _

Tyler looks at Deleria, raising an eyebrow. _"That's an odd question."_ He thinks. "Well... most of it I've learned myself. I had to fend for myself you know, I lost track of my family after our den burned down during the Great Forest Fire." He grows silent as he thinks about the bad times.

Deleria nudges him with her snout. "I'm sorry to hear." She looks at him with sad eyes. Tyler blushes and smiles "...N-no worries, everything is fine, I found them again, we found a home to stay, and…" He trails off.

"And what?" Deleria asks.

"And everything is fine." He smiles at her, she smiles back. They lay in silence for a while, Flare and Icy are fighting again, but this time against hordes of dummies.

Then Tyler gets an idea. "Hey Deleria, I know you didn't get any combat training because you are... 'different'." Deleria looks away at the mentioning of that word. "But," Tyler continues. "If you want, I can teach you some paw-to-paw combat."

Deleria instantly brightens up at this. "R-Really? You would do that? For me?" She asks, a little uncertain.

"Yes of course, we are friends after all." Tyler says, stretching like a cat. Deleria's eyes wonder around Tyler's body, eventually moving over his private area, averting her eyes instantly.

"But… But what if we get caught? We'll be in even greater trouble." She takes a step back as she starts to get second thoughts.

Tyler looks at her again and raises his eye brows. "Don't worry about that, I got it all covered. Come on, this will be fun." He dashes off to a training arena.

_"Well, I've come this far, can't disappoint him now." _Deleria says to herself as she follows him. "Alright then, tell me what to do, 'Master'." Deleria giggles. Tyler chuckles and gets into position. "Okay, I'll teach you the basics first.

In the other training arena Flare and Icy are taking a break again. "Phew, it's hard against these dummies." Flare moans.

Icy rubs against him. "Aww, is my poor fire dragon tired?" She asks teasingly. Flare chuckles and pecks her on the cheek. She giggles and looks at their 2 friends. Tyler is teaching Deleria how to fight.

"They work good together don't they?" Icy asks.

"Yeah." Flare gets up from his spot, making Icy almost fall over.

"They do. Talking about work, one last round?" He gets into his fighting position. Icy shakes her head. "Don't you ever learn? You can't win against me Flare, deal with it."

The red dragon smiles widely. "Come and get me then." He taunts. Icy growls and pounces on Flare as they grapple each other on the ground like a couple of playful puppies.

Just as the couple starts their last sparring match, Tyler taught Deleria the basics.

"Okay Deleria. I personally like this move. It's a summersault, while using your tail to tear up an enemy. It goes like this." He presses a button and a dummy appears from the ground. The dummy isn't moving as Tyler stands opposite from of it. "Now, look at me." Deleria nods as she sits down. She can see his muscles tense under his skin. Tyler leaps into the air, doing a backflip while using his tail blade to splinter the dummy, ripping it in too.

"Wow, that was awesome. But I doubt I can do that." Tyler chuckles and blushes a little.

"Thank you, and don't worry, ill guide you through it." He orders Deleria to stand opposite to him, but far enough they won't get hurt. "Okay, watch me." He performs the move again, but he tries to go as slow as possible, using his wings to keep aloft in midair. She nods as Tyler lands. She tenses her muscles as they propel her into the air, she lands on her rear.

"Ouch." She barks. "Didn't know it would hurt this much."

Tyler walks over to her. "Are you okay Deleria?" The white dragoness nods and gets on her paws again.

"Okay, first lets practice the jumping. Look how high I jump." He tenses and jumps up, just higher than the dummies head and lands perfectly. "Okay, now you." He says to her as she wiggle her rump back and forth like a cat about to pounce and she jumps, going higher than last time, almost as high as the dummies head. She almost manages to land on all fours, albeit almost falling over.

"Steady there. You did good, give it one more try." Deleria huffs as she jumps again, now jumping as high as Tyler did, and she nails the landing too. "Well done!"

He smiles as she poses with one paw in the air. "Okay now for part 2 of the move: the flip." He stands next to Deleria. "Okay jump with me. 3… 2 … 1" Tyler jumps in unison with Deleria. Tyler nail the flip, Deleria falls on her rear again.

She sighs as she gets on her paws. "Hmm, okay, we got to do this differently." He thinks for a moment. "Well, I guess I could stand right next to you and guide your body with my mine… but I understand if that's not what you want." He sits down as he starts thinking. Deleria wants to learn this move, if only to please Tyler he taught someone something, even if it's only an albino dragon.

"Do it." She says. Tyler looks up. "Wait you mean…." Deleria nods. "Oh… okay then." Tyler moves over to her, touching her flank with his. Her skin is warm, the touch giving him tingles inside. He's never been so close to her before, only in his dreams. He swallows as he tries to fight the growing throbbing in his crotch. He focuses on helping her, which helps a bit.

"Oh… okay Deleria, follow my body." She can feel his body tense up, she does the same. They jump in perfect sync. Tyler helps her with flipping, she does the flip perfectly and they both land on all fours, but Deleria falls to the ground with a huff. Tyler is still stunned from the touch, the throbbing downstairs slowly going away.

_"Wow, I did it. I did the flip. He did come close but… I kind of liked it. It felt… different."_ She gets on her paws and looks at Tyler, who is clearly blushing from the pretty intimate contact. Deleria giggles. "Thanks again Tyler, for teaching me."

Tyler stumbles back and sits down. "Yeah… Yeah, no problem." He looks away shyly, Deleria does the same. Her eyes move around the area, stopping at the exit.

Her eyes widen as she sees an all too familiar red dragon come into view. "Uhm Tyler, we are in trouble." She whispers. The red dragon looks around the training grounds and spots the white dragoness, his face turns into an evil grin. Then he sees who's sitting opposite to her. _"Oooh they are in trouble now." _The red dragon thinks mischievously.

Right as the dragon turns around, so does Tyler, to see what got Deleria so nervous. He sees a red dragon disappear. "Ashe. Dammit, we have to go Deleria!" He dashes to the exit, with Deleria close behind. "Okay Deleria, follow me and stay close." She nods as they sneak out of the training grounds.

Flare and Icy watch helplessly as they try to get away. "Good luck you two, may the guardians have mercy on you if they find you." Icy says, softly. Flare only nods.

Deleria and Tyler take a right, back to the mess hall, as soon as possible. However, they are stopped just outside of the training grounds by Magmar, one of the Guardians. Magmar is a big fire dragon, towering over Tyler and Deleria. He's the current fire guardian, his scales are light red while his belly is an almost burgundy. His red eyes don't look happy. Tyler can see Ashe behind him, grinning victoriously.

"I told you, you are not allowed to go into the training grounds." His voice rumbles as he speaks. Deleria looks to the ground ashamed. "I'm afraid I have to punish you for this." Deleria nods in defeat while Ashe's grin grows by the minute.

Tyler looks at Magmar, then at Deleria. He shakes his head and takes a stand in front of Deleria. "No." He says. "I asked her to come in. I fully take the blame."

Deleria looks up at these words. "You don't have to that! Not for me."

Tyler looks at her with a smile. "We are friends Deleria, and we look out for each other." He turns his gaze back to Magmar.

_"Why is he doing this? He's getting himself into a heap of trouble. And for who? For me, a useless albino dragoness." _Deleria pounders to herself. She looks at Tyler in front of her. _"He's really my friend. Thanks Tyler, I mean it."_ Tyler waits for Magmar's verdict. The big dragon sighs and comes to a conclusion.

"Alright." He starts. "I can't give you the punishment Tyler, so you will share it. However, I need to think about this. For now, both of you go to your rooms until school starts." Deleria hangs her head low as she turns around and slowly walks off.

"Tyler, can I speak with you for a moment." Magmar frowns. Deleria looks back to Tyler, who was watching her walk off. She can see his eyes say: _Don't worry, I'll be fine._ She nods, as does he. Deleria dashes the rest of the way to her room, almost crying. _"Why did he do it! Why did he get himself in so much trouble! All for me. I hate my life…" _With that she crashes on her bed and sobs softly to herself.

"Tyler, what where you two doing in there?" Magmar barks with a serious face.

"I was teaching her some paw-to-paw combat, that's all." He answers and sees the guardian's face harden.

"She is forbidden from learning anything even remotely combat-related." Tyler gets angry.

"Why not!" He yells.

"Because she is an albino, inferior to the rest of us." Magmar shouts plainly.

"How does that matter! And who are you to make these rules! She's a dragon, like the rest of us and should be treated with respect!" Tyler yells back, getting really enraged. His dark element starts swirling around him.

Magmar backs away, he knows what black dragons can do when they are angry. "Calm down Tyler, please, they are the rules."

Tyler snarls. "NO! You made the rules and I'm sick of them, I'm sick of seeing her treated like this!" He begins to float above Magmar's head, the dark energy almost blowing Ashe over.

Tyler spreads his wings and takes off like an arrow down the hall. _"Who the hell do they think they are! She's a dragon, she deserves the same respect as the rest of us. I will make an end to this, I swear Deleria."_

He knows he's in trouble, but he has to protect her, somehow it feels like the right thing. And that's precisely what he's going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 2. Please take your time to review this chapter so I know what you think of it.<strong>

**-Tycser**


	3. Chapter 3: Worse before better

**Hello again, I have updated chapter 1 and chapter 2. You don't have to re-read them of course but certain things might become clearer if you do. After an anonymous tip I fixed the chapters so they are overall better to read. Please let me know how it turned out.**

**That's all for now, please, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Worse before better<strong>

Once back in his room, Tyler is having a hard time calming down. _"That Magmar can be such an dick sometimes!" _He angrily stomps over to his bed and falls in it. He tosses and turns for a while before slowly drifting off to sleep.

An hour or so later, someone knocks on the door. Half asleep, Tyler gets out of bed and opens it. Icy and Flare are standing in the doorway. "Oh come in guys." Tyler yawns while rubbing his eye with his free paw.

"We heard what happened dude." Flare says as they enter Tyler's room. Icy hugs him as they come in. "We are behind you Tyler, Magmar went too far. Deleria is as normal as any dragon."

Tyler closes the door behind them. "Thanks guys. It means a lot to me, and I'm sure to Deleria as well." They continue to chat about that subject until they hear another knock on the door. Tyler excuses himself from the conversation and answers the door.

Flash and a younger water dragoness are at the door. "Hey Tyler!" The young dragoness squeals. She hugs Tyler's leg tightly. "Hey Angel."

Angel is the youngest sibling of Tyler, being 11 years old. She's a water dragoness, she has light blue scales and a white underbelly. Three small dark blue horns adorn her head, curving backwards. Her light red eyes are very bright compared to her scales. She has a small fin running down from her neck to the base of her tail. On her tail she has a small dagger like blade.

She looks up, her eyes shining. "Are you okay bigger brother?"

Tyler smiles softly. "Yeah, I'm fine little one." He hugs her back.

"We heard what happened, well done on scaring Magmar." Flash chuckles.

Tyler lets Angel go and chuckles too. "Yeah it was quite fun." He grins as they follow their sister to Icy and Flare.

As Angel dashes off, Flash turns to Tyler. "So tell me, who is this dragoness you were defending?"

Tyler didn't expect that question and blushes. "Eh, it's just someone."

He looks at Angel, playing with Icy. Flash raises a eye brow. "Really? I think you like her. What was her name again? Deleria, right?" He grins.

Tyler glares at him. "Yes, her name is Deleria and I **may **like her." Flash playfully pushes his shoulder.

"Well done brother! How is she like? Did you already fu-" Tyler knocks him over before he can finish.

"That is none of your business." He glares at the electric dragon laughing on the floor.

"Haha, you found someone you like!" He continues to squirm on the ground from laughter.

"Just don't tell anyone, please?" Tyler pleads.

Flash calms down and stands up. "Yeah, yeah sure. I'll keep your secret."

He smiles at his older brother. Tyler sighs. "Thanks Flashy." He grins.

"Say, do you know your punishment yet?" Flash asks as they continue their walk to Tyler's bed where Icy and Flare are sitting.

Tyler shakes his head. "No, not yet. I think they will tell me soon thought." Then they hear a knock on the door.

"Speaking of the devil..." Tyler rolls his eyes and walks to the door, leaving Flash standing. Tyler opens the door and sees he was right.

It's the elders, well 3 of them, Aquaila, Magmar and Tremor. Aquaila is upfront, the other 2 behind her.

"Tyler." she begins. "We need to talk to you. Alone." She looks at the young dragons. Flare and Icy go willingly, not wanting to anger the guardians. Tyler's siblings try to stay but they also have to go.

"I'll be alright Angel, I'll see you soon." Flash drags her out of the room. Before he leaves the room he looks back.

"Good luck brother." With that he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

The Guardians gather around Tyler, Aquaila speaks first. "Tyler, first off, your punishment. For the next week, you are confined to your room. You are still going to follow classes, but eat your food in your room." Tyler has a frown in his face. "And I think Magmar wants to say something as well." Aquaila continues.

Magmar clears his throat. Tyler raises an eyebrow as he starts talking. "Tyler, I'm… I'm sorry for saying those things against Deleria, it was wrong." He looks to the ground in shame.

Tyler looks at Aquaila, then back at Magmar. "Don't tell me, tell her."

Magmar looks up. "That I cannot, she's an albino and doesn't deserve an apology."

Tyler's anger flares instantly, dark energy flowing like black smoke around him. "Here you go again! Go apologize to her. NOW!" He shouts.

Magmar inches backwards and nods with a frown. "Yes, yes, I'll do that now."

He turns around and dashes out of the room, without looking back. The other guardians are stunned as the black energy dissipates.

"Sorry about that, figured I could scare him into apologizing to Deleria." Aquaila understands and nods. Tremor just stares. "That power, wow." He mumbles.

"Anyway, you know your punishment, it starts after school later today, am I clear Tyler?" Aquaila states again.

He sighs in defeat and nods. "Yes Master Aquaila."

She smiles. "Good, now have a good day young dragon." The Guardians take their leave. Tyler sighs again.

Soon after Angel bursts into his room, followed by a calm Flash. "Hai big brother!" Angel says as she hugs Tyler.

"So." Flash asks. "What's the verdict bro?"

Tyler smiles down at his little sister. "Well, after school today, I'm escorted to my room, for the next week. I'm still going to school, but I eat my meals in here. That's it."

Flash smiles at him. "Well, it could have been worse." Flash says. Tyler nods, then he hears a familiar voice outside of the room.

"Tyler, are you in there?" The door gets pushed open and the dragon becomes visible.

"Yes Deleria, I'm in here." She trots to him and hugs his neck. Tyler is to stunned, same for Flash. Angel just looks curiously at the dragoness.

"Magmar just came into my room and told me he was sorry for what he said. He also said you asked him to apologize." Then she realizes what she is doing. She quickly lets go of Tyler and sits down, embarrassed.

"Th-Thanks Tyler, I mean it." She stutters. Then she spots Flash, who's smirking at her.

"Uh, hey Flash." Flash just looks at her then back at Tyler and shoots him a glance, eye brows raised and eye lids half closed as if saying: _She likes you, obviously_.

Tyler ignores him and nods to Deleria. "You're welcome Deleria." Then Angels come bouncing out of nowhere.

"Hello! I've never seen you before!" She bounces up and down in front of Deleria. "Eh, who is this Tyler?"

Tyler grins. "That is my little sister, Angel."

Deleria looks at the little dragoness in front of her. "You have another sister? She's cute!"

Angel giggles and she rushes off to look at Tyler's stuff lying around his room with Flash following her, but keeping an eye on the two.

"Anyway." Deleria says. "I better get going now, got to prepare for school and such."

Tyler sighs and nods. "Yeah, same here." They walk to the door.

"Thanks again Tyler." He grins. "No problem at all Deleria." She stares in his eyes, trying to discover what he's thinking, but his yellow eyes show no emotion. She turns around and leaves the room and looks back at him. "Guess I'll see you in class later. Bye Tyler."

Tyler smiles. "Bye Deleria." He keeps looking at her, admiring her figure in silence before she turns the corner and returns to her room. Tyler sighs and closes the door.

"She likes you too." He hears Flash say. "How do you know?" Tyler replies as he walks to the bookshelf and gathers the needed books for school.

"I just know, I can see it. Anyway, we better go, you and I have to prepare." He walks to the door. "Come little sis, we got to go now."

Her mood instantly switches to sadness. "Aww, I want to stay with Tyler." She pounces and hugs him. "I'll see you later little sister, go with Flash for now."

She sighs and lets him go. "Fine." She pouts. "I'll see ya later bro." Flash says as his tail disappears from view. A few seconds later the door closes with a click.

Tyler continues to gather his books, quills and paper. Ten minutes later he leaves his room, all his stuff in bags, one on each flank. He strolls through the halls to his first class, magical histories also called element histories. Here the students get taught about the history of magic, how it is thought it came into existence and examples of great ancient magic users.

After that he has advanced paw-to-paw combat, together with Flare. Icy is still in basic combat. Then the four gather for the last class, 'Elemental: how to use your magic'. That is given by the only purple dragon on the whole city, Master Violetta. Her light purple scales and golden underbelly are the standard appearance of a purple dragon. Because of her ability to wield every element, she teaches the students how to summon their magic and use it to their advantage. All four of the young dragons love that class. Master Violetta is very nice to them, she loves teaching the younger generation.

Approaching the class room, most of his class mates are already there, including Flare, Icy and Deleria. They are laughing about something though Tyler did not hear what they said. Flare spots him and waves him over.

Tyler grins and approaches the trio. "Hey Tyler. How are you doing?" Tyler puts his bags down.

"I'm fine, Icy, considering the situation." Flare chuckles. "I heard from Deleria here you actually scared Magmar to apologize to her. Made me laugh."

Tyler can see Deleria blush in the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I scared him. He insulted her again so I got angry." Deleria looks the other way as she blushes more.

Flare chuckles again and Icy giggles too. Someone gasps and shouts. "Quiet, here comes Master Maerth." The whole class goes quiet as the earth dragon approaches.

Maerth is a chubby earth dragon. His scales are a horrible brown color, while is underbelly is a lighter brown. His 3 light brown horns curl forward. He huffs as he passes through the crowd of young dragons. His deep brown eyes looking over them for any sign of trouble.

Finding none he makes his way to the class room door, the student keeping well away from him, afraid of doing something wrong. He unlocks the class room door and walks inside, the students reluctantly following.

Maerth is cruel dragon, even worse than Magmar. He relentlessly harasses dragons of lesser stature. This mainly includes Deleria. She hates this class.

Tyler looks at her as she takes place besides him with a downcast face. She barely talks in this class, to prevent attracting attention. Maerth waits for every dragon to find a place.

He clears his throat and starts talking. "Welcome to your first lesson on magical histories." He looks around the class room, luckily not spotting Deleria.

"Most of you have been in my class last year and will know how I work." Deleria tries to hide as best she can.

"A few of you are however new. I shall take a few minutes to explain myself. The rest of the class can read Chapter 24 from Magical Histories." The four friends grab their book and start reading, Deleria trying her best to hide from Maerth's eyes.

Tyler glances over at Deleria. "Hey." He whispers. "Are you okay?"

She looks over her book at Maerth then whispers back. "Yeah, I'm glad he's distracted by the new dragons."

Tyler smiles. "Hmm, but if he tries anything, I'm right here." Deleria blushes and looks back in her book. Tyler does the same.

After a few minutes of reading Maerth addresses the class again. "Right then. Today we are going through a short description of every element known the dragon kind, then into to advanced history of every element."

The lesson is pretty eventless, Maerth even manages to ignore Deleria. Deleria came out of the class a lot happier. Deleria sighs as they leave the room and head to the mess hall.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." The rest agrees as the make their way to the mess hall for lunch. They happily chat about all sorts of things. After getting their meals they make their way to their usual table. They happily eat their lunch without any interruptions. After they are done, Icy and her mate decide to go the training grounds early to practice some more, Tyler and Deleria stay behind.

"Hey Tyler?" Tyler looks up at her, he was looking for his brother.

"Yes Deleria." Deleria looks away then at him. "If Maerth would have said something, would you have defended me?" She blushes lightly. _"Oh she's so cute when he blushes."_

Tyler thinks as he smiles. "Yup, I would have. I'm not afraid of anyone, seems more like the Guardians are afraid of me." Deleria smiles back.

After saying goodbye to her, Tyler leaves the mess hall and strolls through the halls to the training grounds. Entered the training grounds he spots the couple instantly and strolls to them. The two are doing what seems like difficult maneuvers in the air but are about finish up as the actual class as starting soon.

"Hey Flare, how did it go." The two land on the ground and walk up to Tyler.

"Good, good, she's getting pretty agile." Flare says as he bumps the female next to him.

"Hehe, I'm trying my best." Icy says and smiles at them.

Then they hear voices in the halls as both their classes come in, the Basic class for Icy, the Advanced for Flare and Tyler.

"Well, I'll see you around Tyler. And I'll see you later Flare." Tyler sees a glint of naughtiness in her eyes. She walks past Flare and trails her tail from the base of his neck to under his chin, teasingly, then walks off to her class.

Tyler eyes the red dragon. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"You don't want to know." He grins and dashes off to their class.

Tyler sighs and walks to the group. _"Did I just feel jealousy? Hmm."_ He dismisses the thought as the teacher is about to begin.

Tyler's teacher is a burly Earth dragon called Toph. He can use his earth powers to strengthen his blows, as well as reinforcing his scales with his earth magic making him a perfect combatant for Advances students. His dark green scales and dark brown underbelly are classic for an earth dragon. He lets the dragons stand in a straight line and introduces himself.

"Hello class, I'm Toph. I'm going to be your Advanced Paw-to-Paw teacher." He walks on front of the line, from left to right and back again.

"For the next two weeks." He starts. "I will be teaching you advanced dodging technics. After that we will start with the Paw-To-Paw combat moves." He stops walking before them and takes place opposite of the students.

"Now then, everyone take some space." The students space out around the area. "Good." Toph says as he looks around the students. "Now, just follow my lead. Here we go." The students follow their Master for the rest of the lessons. He's teaching them all sorts of defensive moves.

All of the students are exhausted, apart from Tyler. Being a black dragon, he has massive reserves of dark energy to fuel his body. Some dragons call it cheating, luckily the Guardians don't see it that way.

After the class the 2 friends meet up with Icy. She also finished her Basic Paw-to-Paw Combat lessons. The three friends start walking towards their last class.

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I got to do something first." Tyler says as he turns around and starts walking to the mess hall. Flare is about to say something but Icy puts her paw on his shoulder and shakes her head. Flare looks at her, than stares at Tyler as he turns the corner.

"Let him go, we should go to class. He'll come." The two turn around and stroll down the hall to their classroom. Tyler strolls towards the mess hall and takes a peek inside. He sees only a few dragons sitting at the tables, but the certain dragoness he's looking for isn't there. _"Where did she go?"_ He thinks as he walks back to his class.

Deciding to take the long way around, he walks past the large windows in the east side of the temple. They look out over the massive grass areas. As he walks, deep in thought, he hears a voice.

His face hardens as he hears it. It appears to come from around the corner. Sneaking over to the corner he keeps around.

His eyes widen as the sight. Backup against the wall stands Deleria with opposite of her Ashe and 3 thugs.

Deleria cowers in fear as Ashe keeps insulting her. "Now, Blacky isn't here, you are mine you white whore." He looks back at his thugs. "Keep her down boys, I have some aggression to let go."

Deleria tries to be as small as possible as the thugs grab her limbs and get her on her paws. Ashe cracks his knuckles and grins evilly as he prepares to strike her.

Tyler can't take it anymore and come out of hiding. "Hey, you jackass, here I am." He taunts as he approaches them. "Let her go. Now."

Ashe turns around surprised and chuckles. "Or else? There is one of you, and four of us. Boys, leave the girl, grab him."

The three thugs drop Deleria and she crashes to the ground, crying. Tyler gets into his fighting stance. _"Well." _He thinks. _"At least I can practice the defensive moves I learned this morning."_ The first thug, a light blue water dragon, as almost on him but Tyler dodges him and the water dragon crashes to the ground, knocked out. Tyler smirks and get ready for the next thug. The last one is a bit behind him. Just as the first one is about to grab him, he sidesteps to the right, grabs the dragon left arm and leg. He swings around and releases the dragon so he bowls the last one over.

Being pleased with his work he approaches the fire dragon again. "Look Tyler, your white bitch is crying, shouldn't you comfort her?" He sneers. Deleria looks up in shock and sees Tyler is getting angry, dark energy is coming into existence and starts slowly swirling him.

Tyler grows, then looks over to Deleria. "Deleria." He starts. "Go get the guardians before I do something stupid. Now please." She nods and gets on her paws. She looks over at Ashe who's starting to looks scared. She dashes down the hall, with tears in her eyes.

The growing crowd makes way for the crying dragoness and closes back up when she passed. Seeing Deleria leaving relatively unharmed, Tyler focuses on Ashe who's trembling now. The dark energy is still around Tyler, making him look evil.

"Alright Ashe, this is what we are going to do." He leaps forward and knocks Ashe over, who yelps, and proceeds to stand over him, pinning the bigger dragon down. The crowd 'Ooohs' at this, but no one steps in. They like it to see the bully getting bullied. The fire dragon is still trembling in fear.

"I am very tempted to rip your throat out, Ashe. But that would disappoint Deleria and the Guardians." He digs his talons in Ashe's scales, drawing blood. Ashe cringes at the pain, not being used to it. "Next time you do ANYTHING to upset her, may it be physical or emotional, I will kill you and the Guardians won't be able to stop me. You understand?"

Ashe whimpers but keeps his muzzle shut. Tyler digs his talons deeper into the fire dragon. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He bellows.

Ashe whimpers again and furiously starts nodding. "Yes, yes I understand. Please don't hurt me!" He starts crying from the pain.

He enjoys the power for a few more seconds before letting the bigger dragon go. Ashe stays on the ground trembling, blood seeping from his wounds. Tyler jumps off him and lets his dark powers enter his body again. He exhales slowly as he does so.

After a few seconds the crowd erupts in cheers. Tyler is stunned at the praise from the students. Right at the moment Deleria returns, with after her 3 of the guardian's, Magmar, Tremor and Aquaila.

"Silence!" Tremor bellows. Instantly the hall is silent. "First off, get Ashe to the nurse."

Four dragons come out of the crowd and proceed to carry the wounded fire dragon to the infirmary.

Deleria is looking from a distance at what happens. _"He did it again. He saved me again. If he didn't I would not know what would have happened to me."_ He looks at her savior. She thinks he looks heroic too, always standing strong, muscles rippling under his scales. _"I owe you again Tyler, I won't forget this."_ She thinks. She's need to talk to him after all this is over to properly thank the black dragon.

Then she hears a familiar voice. "Hey Deleria, are you okay?" Icy and Flare make their way past the crowd towards her.

"Yeah I'm fine Icy, thanks for asking." Icy looks her over, everything seems okay. "Good, we got really worried." Deleria only smiles.

Tremor starts speaking again. "Tyler, for the second time today ignored the school's rules." Tyler's face hardens and Deleria drops her head low.

"But." Tremor continues. "You didn't really hurt Ashe and you prevented Deleria from getting hurt. There for you will receive no punishment. However, if something happens again I'm afraid I have to take hard measures."

Tremor glances over at Deleria. "Are you okay young dragoness?" She nods shyly. "Good." The earth guardian looks back at Tyler, who relaxed a bit. "I hope this is clear Tyler."

The other two guardians turn around. "Everyone go back to your classes, now." Tremor rumbles as he also turns around and walks away, behind Magmar and Aquaila. The crowd of dragons are still speechless at what happens to Ashe. After the Guardians disappear from view the crowd starts cheering.

The three friends try to approach Tyler but all the dragons going crazy from the cheering. They manage to go half way, then they can see him clearly. Deleria's eyes go wide as she sees a female dragons jump on top of him and kisses him.

Tyler is too stunned to resist. Then he sees Deleria. "Deleria!" He yells. He can see the tears form in her eyes, then she runs as fast as she can past the crowd and she disappears from view. _"Dammit! Why did this have to happen?" _He yells in his mind. _"I have to find her."_ He rudely shoves the dragoness off him, who yelps. Icy and Flare finally reached Tyler. "

Tyler! She went that way!" Icy points in the direction she left.

"Thanks Icy, I have to get to her." He takes off in the wait, floating over the dragons.

"We know." Flare says. "Go find her!"

Tyler nods and takes off over the other dragons.

"I didn't expect that." Icy says. "Yeah, I hope Deleria can see it wasn't Tyler who started it." Flare says quietly.

"Anyway." He says. "Come dear, we have a lesson to get too. Let them figure it out on their own." He turns around and walks away.

_"Good luck Tyler. I think you need it."_ Icy thinks as she turns around and follows her mate to their next class.

Tyler flew through the halls for ten minutes but still can't find any sigh of the white dragoness. The next class already started but he doesn't care. He needs to find her and explain what happened. He decides to start searching from the start, hoping to come across her this time around.

After storming off, Deleria made her way outside in flew to the grasslands, silently crying all the way. There she laid down, looks sadly into the distance. _"He kissed her. Why? Why do I feel this way? Do I really like him?"_ She first felt this feeling after he saved her from Magmar's wrath. She dismissed it at excitement from what happened, but it manifested into something different. _"I can't like him. He's a black dragon, the most powerful of all dragons. I'm just an albino."_ She sighs and she closes her eyes. _"What should do? I can't face him like this. He kissed her, I saw it with my own eyes." _ She sighs again, feeling more down the earlier. _"Why does this have to happen to me? Isn't my live crap enough? Making me like a dragon who is way out of my league. It's not fair." _She opens her eyes and sees the sun slowly going down. _"Oh Tyler. I'm so sorry for ignoring you. You tried to win my friendship but I kept pushing you away. I wish I could leave the Temple, but I have nowhere to go." _She continues to sob softly to herself.

Back in the Temple, Tyler continued his search for another 30 minutes. He looked everywhere, in her room, went to the mess hall and had a look around and he searched through the halls. She was nowhere to be found. He sighs sadly and starts walking to catch up with his friends.

As he walks past big windows that look out over the grass fields, he failed to notice a white spot on the horizon. He quickly makes his way to the lesson, using his dark element to sneak in through the shadows the light provides. His two friends nod as he materializes in his seat. The lesson is slow and Tyler would often glance to the table next to him where Deleria should be. He then sighs sadly and continues listening to the teacher.

As Deleria sobs in silence she keeps thinking back to what Tyler did for her. She remembers him standing up against Magmar and very recently beating up Ashe after the red dragon insulted her. Luckily for Ashe, Tyler managed to stay calm through it all and only hurt his pride. That will leave a sizeable dent in Ashe's ego. She lifts her head and looks at the sun going down. _"Well, I better get back inside. It's getting dark soon._" She gets up on all fours and turns around. The Temple stands majestically, the sun light reflecting off the stone. She takes off into the air and flies to the Temple, uncertain of what to do when she sees Tyler again.

After the class ended, Tyler is escorted by a big fire dragon. He's a few years older than Tyler. He has almost-yellow scales and a red underbelly. His 2 horns stand on his head curl outwards and are bright yellow. Tyler was told that he is called Solar.

"So Solar, how's life?" Tyler asks as they stroll down the halls to Tyler's room. "It's alright. Though this new job I've been assigned too interferes with my free time." He glares at the younger dragon.

Tyler grins at this. "Anyway." Solar says. "Here we are Tyler." He pets him on his head. Tyler shakes his head to try and remove the paw. The older dragon chuckles and removes his paw.

"Stop doing that!" Tyler yells as he turns around. "No, your reaction is way too funny." Tyler glares at Solar which makes the older dragon only chuckle more. Tyler rolls his eyes and turns around.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow." He flicks the door closed with his tail. In the hall Solar shakes his head. "I know that dragon is going to be a handful." He walks away, humming to himself.

Deleria makes her way to one of the open areas where dragons can take off and land. There are a few dragon's coming and going. She lands carefully, not wanting to be seen by Tyler. She enters the Temple as normal as possible, checking what's behind the corners before she passes them. _"The class should be over by now, so I can go straight to my room." _Luckily for her, she reaches her room without and trouble. She sighs as she crashes on her pillows. _"What should I do? I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again." _She rolls over on her side and curls up. _"Maybe some rest will clear my head._" She slowly drifts off to sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

Tyler keeps his ear to the door and listens for any sound in the hall. He hears Solar leave, humming to himself. After some silence for a few minutes, he opens the door and peeks outside. _"Maybe she is back in her room now, won't hurt to check it out._" He sneaks out of his room, using his dark element to sneak in the shadows. He harmlessly passes a few dragons on the way. As he approaches her room he sees nothing that could signify she is in there.

Deleria suddenly wakes, unknown by what. She listens for a moment, then hears her door being opened, slowly. She slips off the pillows and hides behind them, holding her breath. She sees the light from the hall flow into the room, and a shadow in the form of a head appears, its obviously a dragon. She can see the amount of horns and it looks familiar. "Are you in here Deleria?" A voice says, she definitely recognizes. _"That's Tyler's voice!" _Deleria silently gasps. She doesn't want to confront him now, but on the other side she wants to clear it up. She hears Tyler sigh and then him closing the door. Deleria releases her breath. _"Oh what should I do?" _She climbs back on her pillows, curling up again. _"Why is my life so miserable?_" She cries softly and eventually falls back to sleep, dreaming about Tyler.

After not finding Deleria in her room, Tyler returns to his room, not bothering to hide in the shadows anymore. He sighs defeated and falls on his pillows. _"Will I even be able to tell her I love her?" _He starts crying softly. _"Why does it have to be this way?" _He rolls over on his belly and borrows his head in the pillows. _"Can my life get more miserable?" _He sobs himself to sleep.

Both dragons don't know about the other crying, neither do they now things will get worse before they get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 3. It means a lot to me that you decided to stick around this long. If you can, please review this chapter so I know what my readers think of it. It will help me greatly.<strong>

**As for chapter 4, well, it should not take longer then 2 weeks to post it. I just write things as they come up in my head. One day I got nothing while the other day I write 2-3 pages. **

**Don't worry thought. I got big plans for this story so please stick around.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews I already got, they help a lot. Till next time!**

**-Tycser**


	4. Chapter 4: Picture of the future

**First off, I'm so sorry for taking such a long, long time to post this. Writers block and distractions in life, you know the drill.**

**Thanks to Solid G3 Legend and Jamie for the reviews, and lets not forget the anonymous reviews :]**

**Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 4! I hope its at least as good as the previous chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Someone is knocking on the door. "Tyler, wake up!" He recognized the voice but turns around on his pillows, hoping the voice will go away.

"Tyler! Come on dude!" The knocking grows louder. He rolls over again and opens his eyes slightly.

The light from outside streams into his room, just reaching the black dragons head as he tries to open his eyes. It's bright, too bright. He shuts his eyes again, groaning. He rolls on his back, stretches and gets off his bed.

Then he remembers it might be Deleria. He's instantly awake and dashes to the door and opens it fast. "Deleria! Hel-" He snaps his mouth shut as it isn't Deleria outside, but a wide grinning Solar.

Solar winks to Tyler. "Hey, so you like Deleria, eh?" Tyler just stares at him, then scowls. Solar laughs. "Your face, so funny. So, Deleria, eh?" Tyler is still glaring. He snorts, making black fire come out of his nostrils, then slams the door in his face.

Solar grins wider leans against the door. Tyler gathers his things for the school day, sighing from time to time. After spending several minutes searching for the books, he gets his quills and inkbottle. He packs everything nicely in his bags and hangs then over his back.

He sighs one last time and approaches the door to the hall. Solar hears him coming and quickly scoots back. As Tyler opens the door he grins again. Without even glancing at the fire breather, Tyler walks past him and trots to his classroom. Solar just shrugs and follows him. He has to escort him anyway.

After he turns the corner, he hears someone call his name. He turns around and sees Flare with Icy on his tail dashing to him. "Hey Tyler, everything okay?" Icy queries, looking him over. He nods and cracks a smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Flare nods and trusts his head to the hallway. "Come on, Master Maerth will get angry at us if we don't hurry."

The three friends walk down the hall way. Arriving at the classroom, most of the dragons are already here. Tyler scans the dragons for Deleria, but can't find her. He sighs sadly and sits down.

The couple sees this and glances to each other. Icy sits down next to the black dragon. "I'm sure she's fine Tyler." She says, trying to comfort him. Tyler sighs again. "I know, but I'm still worried."

Suddenly the chatting around them stops. Maerth can be seen from a distance, the whole class is silent as he lumbers forward. Arriving at the classroom, he looks around the young dragons.

Tyler wonders what going on in his head. The earth dragon opens the door and the students poor into the classroom. Each taking their seat on a cushion, in front of a small wooden desk.

After about 2 hours of explanation who his ancestors might be, Tyler's class is finally dismissed. The three dragons group up as they stroll down the halls to get some food.

"So Tyler, who do you think your ancestors were?" Flare asks as they walk down the hall. "Well, it was all a bit… weird for me. I already know I'm a descendant of Spyro and Cynder." He glances over to Flare. "That's true." He replies. Flare lets his tail streak against Icy's side, making her giggles. Tyler merely glances and turn away blushing, not believing they did that in the open.

Icy nuzzles her mate under her chin. "Tyler, we will meet you in the mess hall later. We have some things to do." He glances over to Icy, who giggles again. Tyler rolls his eyes. "Yeah okay, have fun." He trots ahead, turning the last corner for the mess hall. The couple nuzzles again and turns the other way in the corner. Tyler's mind goes wild with imaginations, trying to hide his blushing as he trots down the hall. He dismisses the thoughts before it goes too far and he needs to hide something else.

Entering the mess hall, he quickly gets some food on a plate. After glancing around the room, he walks to their usual spot and starts eating. He can't stop thinking about Deleria. Where is she? Is she okay? He sighs and shakes his head to remove the thought. _"She's okay. She'll come around."_ He sets his mind at ease, for now.

He continues eating, glancing occasionally around the room for any trouble or his friends. After about 15 minutes of taking his time to eat, Flare and Icy, walking close to each other and nuzzling from time to time, walk into the mess hall. After gathering their food they join Tyler on their table. "Hey Tyler!" Flare says, just a bit too happy. They sit down opposite of Tyler, noticeably closer than before. Tyler's brain quickly makes up scenarios, blushing again. Thanks to his great amount of willpower he's able to discard the thoughts, now is not the time.

Icy glances over to Tyler. He's watching the dragons around him chatting and eating their food. She smiles. She found a way to have some fun with Tyler. She leans closer to Flare and whispers something in his ear. He starts grinning and nods. "Hey Flare." Icy says in a seducing tone. This catches Tyler attention as he looks over the couple. "Maybe next time," She continues, leaning closer to him. "You can do me." Icy can see Tyler blushing already, but he can't take his eyes of them. Flare sees it and decides to take it a step further. "What?" He says innocently. "You mean I should f—" He gets stopped by Tyler, who's already standing next to the table. "Okay, I've heard enough! Keep that to your bedroom will you?" He walks off with his plate between his teeth. "Sheesh." The two giggle out loud, enjoying their little prank they pulled. Deep inside he's jealous. But he cannot show it in front of them. They'll just laugh in his face.

He shakes his head as he walks down the corridor to his next lesson. He turns the corner and strolls to the classroom. Then his friends catch up with him with Flare still chuckling. "Hey dude." He snickers. "We were just playing with you." Tyler rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I've heard that before Flare." Flare chuckles again but receives a bump from Icy, making him stop, leaving Tyler to walk alone.

Icy glares at Flare and dashes after her friend. Flare just shrugs and follows her, but keeping his distance for now. "Tyler, is there something on your mind?" Tyler sighs heavily. "What do you think?" He says, rather harsh. Icy flinches back a little, not expecting him to react that way. She stares at him. When he glances over to her, she snaps out of her trance.

"Hey Icy, can I ask for a favor?" Icy perks up. "Of course, anything." She smiles at him. Tyler looks away for second then looks back at her. "Can you… Can you look for Deleria? If you have some spare time." As she looks into his pleading eyes, she can't help but feel sorry for him.

She saw what happened, it all was a big misunderstanding. On one side, they have to figure it out for themselves. On the other hand, friends are here to help each other. She sighs. She cannot ignore a friend in need. Icy nods. "Okay, I will."

Tyler nods his thanks and bumps her cheek with his snout. "Thanks Icy, I mean it." She smiles. "You're welcome Tyler, anything for a friend."

Then Flare dashes past them. "Come on guys, Master Toph is already in!" The two glance too each other and Tyler smirks. Then they both dash down the hall to the training hall.

After beating Icy in a small race, Tyler sets down besides Flare. Icy takes place on the other side of Flare, shooting glares at Tyler. He just grins.

"Listen up young dragons." Toph is pacing back and forth before his class. "Today, we will have sparring matches. " He looks around the group of dragons. "I will make pairs of you and you will spar each other, one by one. I will take notes about what you did and didn't do. Understand?" All the dragons nod with determination in their eyes. "Okay then." The older dragon looks around the dragon.

"_Hmm, who shall I have spar against each other today. Oh I know!"_ He turns around and smiles. "Flare." The red dragon puffs out his chest. "Against…." Tyler glances to his friend. He looks confident, chest puffed out, smile on his face. "Icy."

All the dragons gasp and all the confidence is gone in the fire dragon's eyes. "W-what? Against Icy? Why?" He asks, looking at Icy. She's just as shocked. "She's my-" He gets interrupted by Toph. "Mate, yes I know." He turns around and looks the younger male in his eyes. "But she still has to defend herself." The couple swallows. They look at each other. Suddenly, Icy's fear on her face disappears and she nods. "Okay." She gets up. "I'll fight you." She looks him in his eyes. "Let's give them a show, right babe?" Flare looks into her eyes then smiles. "Sure thing!" Toph smiles as he ushers the rest of the dragons from the spar area.

In the meantime, the couple moves to the respective places across each other. They stare at each other, looking for any movement from the other. Toph looks at Flare and then Icy. "Okay, if you want to surrender, hold up your paw and shout, I give. Is that clear?" Both the dragons nod. "Good, now. Get ready." He gets ready to jump out of the way. "Fight!"

At the first second, nothing happens. Then, Icy makes the first move. She jumps up in the air and fires a beam of frost at Flare. He dodges to the left side and dashes to the dragoness. Icy keeps hovering in the air, wondering what Flare's going to do. As the fire dragons closes, Icy eyes go wide. Flare leaps into the air and fires a flamethrower directly at the ice dragon. Icy quickly curls around herself, creating a thick ice shield just before impact. Flare, not knowing she did that, smiles, thinking it's over.

When the flames subside and the ice shield becomes visible, Flare's smile disappears. Behind the shield, Icy releases her hold on the ice, making it fall down and evaporate before it reaches the ground. Icy smirks as she sees Flare expression. "Got to do better than that babe." Flare only growls and jump in the air, flapping his wings to gain altitude so he's at the same height as Icy. "Oh, I'll get you!" Icy squeaks as she flies off, with Flare on her tail.

Down on the ground Toph shakes his head. "It's a fight young dragons! Not a game!"

Flare snarls and fire a fireball after Icy. She banks to the right and dodges it. Knowing he won't be able to catch the faster dragoness, Flare slows down and hovers in the air, watching the dragoness like a hawk. Anticipating her trajectory, Flare blasts a flamethrower in her path. Icy just smiles and barrel rolls through the flames, the air movement distorting the fire enough so it won't hurt her.

"_Whew!"_ She says in her mind. _"Didn't know I could pull that off. Maybe I can win this."_ She gasps as she is confronted by another wall of fire. Not having enough time to execute another barrel role, she covers her body in a thin layer of ice. She can feel the heat through her icy skin. _"Dammit, it's not enough!"_ The fire melts the ice on her skin before she's out of the fire. She screams as her back legs are being burned, almost losing consciousness because of the pain. She starts plummeting to the ground. Gritting her teeth, she opens her wings, hoping to catch enough wind to fly up again. Sadly, she's fallen too far and is going too fast to fly up again. Upon impacting the ground, she can hear something snap as she bounces across the floor. After coming to a halt, she holds her breath, trying to ignore the pain and listening on what Flare is doing.

Flare watched this with wide eyes. After she came to a halt, he dashes to her. "Icy! Are you alright?" To the side Toph is wondering why Icy didn't surrender yet, she's obviously hurt. He decides to watch it play out for a while. Out on the field Flare approached Icy, having forgetting completely about what they were doing. "Icy, say something!" Flare says, with worry in his voice. In one sudden movement, Icy whirls around, startling Flare and slapping him in the face with the flat of her tail blade. Flare, not expecting the move is a bit dazed by the blow. As he blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision he sees a white beam striking him, freezing his paws and tail to the ground. He's been beaten.

He's just too shocked to speak. Icy approaches him and pecks him on his cheek. "I don't know if you let me win or if I won for real, but thanks for the practice." She smiles at him. He can't help it but smile back. The rest of the class cheers for Icy, amazed by her skills in battle.

"Very well done Icy." She looks back over her shoulder to see Toph approaching with a big smile on his face. "I'm proud of you. As for you Flare." He glances over at the fire breather, who dropped his head in shame. "You fell for the cheapest trick in the book." Flare slumps his shoulder, wanting nothing else then to disappear right now.

"But, you care for your dragoness. You were worried. I can respect that." He turns his head to Icy and nods. She gets the clue and unfreezes the male's paws and tail. Icy walks up to her mate and nuzzles him. "Sorry for pulling such a cheap trick on you." Flare only sighs and he nuzzles back. "No, it's okay, it was a fair fight. You won on your own." Icy smiles as the nuzzling ends. As the adrenaline wears off, the pain from the burn wound comes rushing back to the ice dragoness, making her gasp as she falls on her knees. "Icy!" Flare says alarmed. "Her back legs are burnt. She needs medical treatment. Those burns look bad and the dislocated wing has to be fixed." He looks at Flare, who's still looking worried. "Flare, can you take her there?" He looks up. He can also see the worry in his eye for his student. Flare nods. "I'm the one who did this, so I could take her." He walks alongside the ice dragon and drapes a wing over her back to help her up. Icy hisses at the stinging feelings in her back legs but tries to walk anyway. Slowly they limp, with her dislocated wing hanging limply at her side, away to the infirmary.

As Toph walks back over to the rest of the class, Tyler can only watch in amazement what he just saw. _"Those moves that Icy pulled, not bad. Would love to go up against her sometime."_ He gets knocked out of his thought by Toph's voice. "That will be all for today young ones. Go freshen up for your next class." The class proceeds to gather their things as they file out of the training room. "I will see you not tomorrow, but the day after."

A few of the dragons murmur something in response. The teacher looks at the dragons that leave his room. All of them have a great potential to become strong dragons. He sighs heavily as the last dragon leaves. He gathers his things and goes about his business for the rest of the day.

As Tyler strolls through the halls, moving towards the mess hall, he decides to go to the infirmary to check on his friends. He finds the infirmary quickly and steps inside. The walls are white, there are beds everywhere, some with their curtains hiding whatever is happening inside.

After asking a dragon where Icy is, he walks up to a bed with the curtains around it. As he is just about to open the curtain he hears a voice inside. "I'm so sorry for burning you love. I expected to you to dodge it again." Tyler hears Icy sigh. "It's fine babe. It was a real fight, these things happen."

Tyler pushes away the curtains to reveal Flare nuzzled up too Icy. As soon as they hear something Flare sits up, looking a bit embarrassed. "Hey guys." Tyler says softly. He sees her wing has been fixed already. It was only dislocated anyway. "How are your back legs Icy?" He asks, looking at them. She wiggles them a bit. "They are fine now." Tyler sits down, not too close to the couple. "Those moves you pulled were pretty awesome." He comments. Icy giggles. "Thanks Tyler. Coming from you, that must mean a lot."

Flare just stares at the white sheets they are sitting and laying on. Tyler notices this. "Anything on your mind Flare?" He looks up at Tyler, then glances at Icy. "It's just." He begins. "I want a rematch." It stays quiet for a few seconds. Then Icy smiles and nods. "I would like that very much." Flare lightens up. "Really? Cool, but for now, you need your rest." Flare gets up and beckons Tyler to follow him. "We will come and visit you after our last class. I'll let the teacher know what happened…" Tyler rolls his eyes. "It's not your fault. Now come on. Bye Icy, hope you recover soon." He ushers the fire dragon out of the infirmary. Icy waves after then, then sighs and let's herself fall back on the cushion.

Within seconds she's sound asleep. Roughly an hour later she's awake enough to hear the soft padding of paws on the floor and a white blur sitting down next to the cushion she's laying on. "Are you awake Icy?" The white blur says. _"I know that voice…"_ Icy blinks a few times to clear her sight and sees Deleria sitting next to her.

"Oh you are awake!" Icy sits up straight, not believing she's here. "Deleria? Why are you here? Where have you been? We were worried. Tyler was worried!" The albino dragoness hold up her paw, silencing Icy. "First, I heard what happened, is everything okay?" Icy ruffles her wings. "I'm fine, the burns are barely first degree, thanks to my naturally cold body." She looks at her legs. "Anyway, enough about me. Are you okay?" Icy asks, looking her over.

The white dragoness sighs. "I'm fine." Icy nudges her friend. "Are you sure?" She whispers. Deleria smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure." There is an awkward silence between them. "I need someone to talk to Icy." She looks up, surprised at what she said. "We need to talk, but not now. Come find me after the last class, you know the place where you can find me." Icy nods. "And please, please don't tell Tyler anything? I'm not ready yet." Icy spreads a wing to cover her friend. "I understand Deleria. But you have to tell him sometime." The white dragoness sighs and shakes her body to shake off Icy's wing. "I know. But not yet." Then her eyes widen. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Her eyes become slits. Icy just shrugs. "I don't know. Now please leave me alone, I need to rest." Deleria snorts and rolls her eyes, then pads back to the entrance. "Deleria!" She hears and looks over her shoulder. "Tyler was really worried, you know." Deleria just stares at her, then without making a sound slips out of the room.

Icy sighs again. _"I know it's their business but I can't stand too see those two unhappy."_ She falls back into her cushion. She closes her eyes, too tired to think anymore and falls asleep in seconds.

After leaving the infirmary the two dragons go to their last class for today. Master Violetta lets her class train their respective elements, outside this time.

After letting the purple dragoness know Icy won't be joining then, Flare goes to practice his fire element as instructed.

Tyler's natural element is wind. Wind is a rare element. Being a black dragon, he can use every other element as well, plus some even purple dragons can't use. There are a total of … elements: Fire, Water, Electricity, Wind, Ice, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. Tyler can use all those elements, but not all as good as his natural element. Purple dragons can only use the elements considered positive elements, Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth and Ice. When combined these elements creates a new element called Convexity, a collection of all the positive elements. Convexity breath is a purple beam, however it has many different forms like bullets and shock waves.

Tyler is still learning to use Convexity, seeing as his natural element is a negative element, he has more trouble learning the positive elements.

"Tyler." Master Violetta begins. They are standing in the temple gardens, with the rest of the class not far away. "We shall continue out practice of your positive elements." She takes a stance a few feet in front of Tyler.

"First, a fireball." Tyler nods and takes a deep breath. He taps into his powers and fires a medium sized fireball towards the purple dragoness. Master Violetta uses her water element to douse the flames before they can hurt her. She nods proudly at her student. "You've done well." Tyler smiles and trots over to her.

"Okay, take a few minutes for yourself, I have to guide the rest of the students." With that she walks off to the rest of the class. Tyler sits down on his haunches and watcher her giving the students instructions.

Flare is only half listening as he glances over at the black dragon sitting on the side lines, his tail waiving to and fro. Sometimes he envy's the black dragon. He looks so tough, can control all the elements. Just generally awesome.

"Flare." His teacher's voice sounds, making him snap his head back to her. "Y-yeah?" She stares in his eyes for a second, trying to figure out what her student is thinking. "You can go back to practicing again, but remember, try some new things, don't be afraid, you have the control and power." With that she nods and walks over to the black dragon. Flare sighs and continues to practice.

"Alright, let us continue." Master Violetta says as she walks up to him. "You have mastered your Fire element, we will continue on your Water element." She takes a few steps back. "Hit me with your best shot." She gets into her ready stance. Tyler nods and concentrates. Tapping into his Water element, he feels the liquid in the back of his throat. Thrusting his head forward, he releases the water with a forceful blast. The purple dragoness smirks as the blasts approaches. _"He also mastered Water already. If he also mastered the other 3 positive elements, he'll be ready to learn Convexity."_ She thinks as she jumps out of the way of the blast. She looks after the blast as it hits a tree, cutting it in half. "Oops…" She hears Tyler say. She smiles and looks at him. "You have a lot of power, good." In her mind she adds: _"Maybe even too powerful."_

She walks over to him. "No worries, I did that." She winks to the black dragon. Tyler nods his thanks to her.

"Alright." The dragoness walks back to her original position. "Electricity. You know the drill." Summoning his electric element is a lot easier. He lets it crackle along his body, slightly enjoying the tingling sensation it causes between his legs more then he should.

Lucky, Master Violetta did not notice as she has her eyes close, no doubt trying to sense Tyler's current. "Whenever you are ready, Tyler." She says, without opening her eyes. Tyler opens his mouth and focuses the electricity in it and then fires it at the purple dragoness. She does the same, making the forces clash in the middle.

"Come on Tyler! You can do better than this!" He hears Master Violetta yell over the sound the clash makes. Tyler generates more electricity, forcing more of the element into the blast. Slowly the collision moves towards the purple dragoness. Master Violetta notices this and smiles inside. _"Yeah, he's more than ready. This power and control. Just to be sure, I'll check his Earth and Ice elements too."_ Instead of deflecting the attack, she concentrates and releases the element, making Tyler's electricity continue on a collision course to her.

Tyler realizes she's about to get hit and tries to break his attack with no luck. With a bright flash his attack collides with the purple dragoness. Tyler watches with wide eyes. The flash also attracted the attention of the rest of the class.

As the bright light slowly grows dimmer, de purple dragonesses body becomes visible, there is smoke coming from her scales and she's panting a bit. "Master Violetta!" Tyler dashes to her with a look of shock on his eyes.

As he comes closer he sees she's smiling. "Are you okay?" Tyler asks carefully. Master Violetta glances at him. _"That much power, he could have killed me if I wasn't that careful."_ She draws in a deep breath and exhales slowly, steadying her thumping heart. "Yes, Tyler, I'm fine." Smiles at him, she walks over. The rest of the class has gathered behind Tyler, concerned looks on their faces, some even showing signs of fear.

"What happened? What did you do?" Tyler asks, visually relaxing now he knows she's alright. Master Violetta glances around the dragons before her, all are looking curiously at her. She sits down in front of them. "Well." She starts. "Instead of deflecting the attack, I absorbed into my body, adding to my own electricity." A few dragons comment how awesome that is. The electric dragons the most of course, they want to learn it too.

"But." She adds, making the dragons around her grow quiet. "There is a limit. The electric dragons know about this. Your body can only contain so much electricity before it wants to get out, not necessarily as an attack." She looks around the group, a few of the dragons mouths are hanging open.

"There are reports about dragons 'exploding' after supercharging their bodies. For this very reason, the guardians have forbidden me from teaching it to you." She glances over at Tyler, making the black dragons heart rate spike. "Of course, there are exceptions. You, Tyler, you have a lot of power. I had to discharge after your attack hit me." Tyler swallows hard. Then the purple dragoness smiles. "But I believe you have the control to learn it. But that has to wait for another time."

She looks back at the class. "Class is dismissed for today. Go think about what you have learned today." She watches as the class takes off towards the temple. Flare decides to wait for Tyler.

As the black dragon walks past Master Violetta, she starts talking to him. "Tyler, are you okay." Tyler turns around "Y-yeah." He looks away. "I'm fine." The purple dragoness sighs. "I'm perfectly fine, you dragon. I would not have let you attack me if could not take the attack." Now Tyler sighs and looks at her, she smiles.

"Now go, Flare is waiting for you." Tyler nods and walks over to the red dragon. "Are you okay buddy?" He asks, noticing how he drags his tail. "Yeah, I'm fine." He spreads his wings. "Hey, want to check on Icy again?" He asks Flare, flapping his wings until he floats a few feet above the ground. "Of course." He laughs and takes off to the temple, with Tyler following him.

Arriving at the temple, they see a blue speck on the main landing platform. "Icy!" Flare shouts and shoots towards her, landing gracefully next to her. Tyler landing a few seconds later. "Hey guys." The ice dragoness says. "What are you doing out of the infirmary?" Flare asks concerned. "They said I was ready to leave. All the pain is gone, so." She shrugs. Flare nuzzles her, making her purr.

Tyler rolls his eyes and walks past them into the temple. Icy suddenly remembers something. "Tyler wait!" The black dragon looks back. Icy turns to Flare. "Do you mind? I need to talk to him, alone." Flare can't ignore the pleading look in his mates eyes. He sighs and gives in. "Fine, just hurry okay?" He nuzzles her and walks to the temple. When he walks past Tyler, he glances at him. He can see the black dragon also has no clue on what's this about. As he disappears into the temple, Icy has approached Tyler.

"What did you want to talk about." He asks, staring after Flare. "I'll go search for her now." The ice dragoness says, making Tyler head snap back to her. "Really?" He asks hopefully. Icy nods. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll find her." Out of pure excitement he nuzzles Icy. She only giggles. "Come on, Ty. I have a dragoness to find." Tyler chuckles and they both enter the temple.

As Tyler makes his way back to find Flare, Icy decides to check Deleria's room first. Arriving there she, decides against knocking and slowly opens the door. The room is empty. _"Hmm, she's not here."_ Then she has another idea's. The bathrooms. She systematically searches the bathrooms, but she can't find her.

She sits down to think. _"Where can she be…"_ Then she knows and dashes to the platforms. _"I should have thought about that before."_ She sighs to herself as she jumps off the platforms and spreads her wings. She turns around, and starts to climb to the library tower.

As she lands on the highest tower, she already sees her target. A small door, leading to a small storage space. She pads towards the door and put the side of her head against the door. Everything is quiet. She carefully opens the door, trying to make no sound. The door squeaks once but stays quiet after that.

As he eyes adjust to the darkness, she sees a form laying on the floor. It looks bright compared to its surroundings. _"Deleria."_ She thinks as she slowly approached the dragoness. "Deleria?" She asks with a soft voice, not wanting to scare her. "Deleria?" She nudges the albino. Deleria squirms and rolls over, almost hitting Icy with her paws. "Come-on Deleria." Icy says a bit more forcefully.

The dragoness sleepily opens her eyes and yawns. "Oh hey Icy, took you long enough." She sits up and stretches. "Yeah, sorry, but now I'm here. We can talk." Deleria sighs. "Yeah." It stays quiet for a few minutes, both don't really know what to say.

"How's Tyler?" Deleria asks, carefully. Icy flinches at the question, not expecting her to ask that. "He's…. worried about you." Deleria looks away with an 'oh'. "You know it wasn't his choice." Icy says softly. Deleria sighs. "Yeah I know." She collapses on the floor and lays her head on her paws. "I… I panicked." Her eyes gloss over, she's trying not to cry. "I made a fool of myself."

Without saying anyway Icy walks over to her and lays down next to the albino. "Listen, Tyler is really worried about you. He really cares about you." Deleria lifts her head to look at the ice dragoness. "He really does Deleria, he cares a lot for you." In her head she adds: _"More then you know."_. Deleria rests her head on her paws again. "I should tell him that I… that I made a mistake, but I don't-."

She gets cut off by Icy as she stands up. "Listen Deleria, I'm willing to help you. But only if you tell him today." She walks towards the door. "We are planning on going to the city later today. Be on the main platform in about 2 hours. I'll guide him to you, you have to do the rest. You have to fix this Deleria, you can't avoid each other forever." With that she disappears from the little room and leaving Deleria to her thoughts.

Once outside, Icy shakes her head. _"She needs to see him for what he does. I hope this works." _With that she leaps from the tower and glides down to the platform and enters the temple. She makes her way to the mess hall, look for her two friends.

After finding them behind their usual table with their plates full of food, she sits down on her haunches next to Flare. He nuzzles her again, happy she's back. "So, did you find her?" Icy steals a piece of meat from her mates plate. "Uhm…" _"What should I say? What would she want me to say? For the plan to work I have to say no." _She sighs. "No, sorry Tyler."

The black dragon sighs and continues eating. Icy pokes Flare and stares at him. He gets it and rolls his eyes. "Hey buddy, listen. We are going to the city for an hour or so, you want to come along?"

Tyler thinks about it. _"Maybe I should go, to clear my mind. But, no, I need to tell the guardians. They need to know."_ He shakes his head. "No, not now. I have to do something first. I'll catch up with you later." The fire dragon shrugs. "Fine by me." He and Icy get up. "See you later then."

They walk away, side by side. Then Icy wraps her tail around Flare's. Tyler sees him looking at her and then Icy kisses him, on his mouth. The kiss doesn't take long but long enough to get Tyler's mind racing gain. The two lovers disappear from view as they leave the room.

Tyler quickly shakes the thoughts from his mind before it goes too far. He sighs deep, then stands up, puts his plate away and enters the hall, en route to the guardians room. As he turns the last corner, he sees a white dragon's tail disappear from view around a corner. His mind instantly thinks of Deleria as he dashes to the corner. Taking a careful peak around, he see the white dragoness enter a bathroom. The black dragon considered following her, be decides against it.

Sighing he decides to leave her alone for now. He's seen her, she's okay. He's… content now. He makes his way to the platforms and looks at the city below. Flare and Icy are somewhere in there. He takes off towards the city, the wind howling past him.

Using his wind element he streamlines the wind across his body, picking up speed. Just as he flies past the last temple tower, his eyesight starts flashing and blurring, making him sway to the right, narrowly avoiding the tower. He tried blinking with his eyes but it doesn't go away. Then he notices he's only a few feet from impacting the ground. He screams as he spreads his wings, knowing it's to later. Luckily for him, he loses conscious before he impacts the ground.

He awakens by the sound of a fire raging and the smell of burning wood. He's laying on his side, his eyes slowly open. What he sees scares him deep down. He's laying in a crater on the road, but that's not the thing that scares him. He lifts his head to get a better view. Everything around him is in flames. All the houses are slowly burning away, a red glow colors the sky. Fear grips his heart. He tries to stand up and walks out from the crater. He looks around, not knowing what to do.

Then he looks to the end of the street. Something compels him to walk there. He decides to do so. On his left side there is a dead, smoking dragon fire dragons, trying to protect her hatchling. The small dragon is laying on its back, not breathing.

Tyler tries his best not to look at it. "Who could do such a thing?" He asks himself. He dashes down the street and turns the corner. What he sees then makes the black dragon cry out. Flare and Icy are laying opposite of each other, their paws touching. Burn and scratch marks are visible over both their bodies. "Flare!" He dashes towards them. "Icy!" Tears start to stream down his face. "No…" He shakes his head. "No, this can't be happening!" Suddenly, an evil laugh can be heard. "This is all your fault!" The warped voice says. "It's all you!" The laughing continues. "What did I do!" The crying black dragon yells to the sky. "Tell me!" The laughing stops. "You were born!" The warped voice yells. Tyler flinches at the answer. "What? I don't understand!" The warped voice snorts. "I know, I want to keep it that way. Now, bask in the horror you have created!" The laughing starts again, but this time it sounds more dragon like. He hears the sound coming from his right now. He snaps his head around, seeing a black silhouette disappear behind the burning houses. Tyler wants to chase the creature but his body doesn't more. He can only look at his to friend. He collapses to the ground and screams in agony, release a massive shockwave of Convexity, obliterating everything in a 5 mile radius. Then he feels tired from releasing all the energy. He tries to stay awake but the sleep quickly takes over.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for the very late post, I hope it was to your liking. Please leave a review, even if its an anonymous review. I'll try my very best to get into the habit of posting one chapter per 1-2 weeks.<strong>

**Thanks again for reading it and staying with me for those 4 chapters, really appreciated it!**

**See you hope fully next week o/**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss and make up

****Hello again. Yes I know it has been a while but here is chapter 5 at last. Hope it is to everyone's liking.****

****Enjoy!****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Kiss and make up<strong>

A pounding headache wakes him up. He can hear several voices around him. Trying to open his eyes, he sees a red blur in front of him, and a familiar voice calls out to him. Before he can answer, he slips away into unconsciousness.

An hour later he regains conscious again and sees a blurry, white blob on from of him. His sight slowly sharpens and sees the white dragoness sitting with him. Just as he is about to speak he blacks out again.

Later that day he regains unconscious again. His vision sharpens faster this time and sees a blue-ish blob this time. The blob morph's into the water dragoness from the infirmary. She has a soft smile on her face.

"Hey there, you feeling a lot better? It's only been 4 hours." The black dragon blinks a few times and sits up. "Yeah, I feel…" He looks himself over, amazed at how fast he healed. "I feel fine." The water dragoness walks to the door to the hall.

"Good, that was fast." She opens the door and calls for someone, Tyler can't hear it. She opens the door wide and in comes an ice dragoness, a two fire dragons. Tyler's eyes light up as they come in. "You are alive!" The three dragons make their way next to the bed the black dragon is sitting on.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Icy says, glancing at her mate. Sighing from relieve he lays down again. "What happened anyway? Who created that crater in the ground?" Flare asks, being curious. Tyler stares at the ground. "I don't… I don't know…"

The door opens again and the 3 guardians enter. "Hey Tyler." The soft voice of Aquaila sounds. She had quickly taken a liking to the black dragon. The black dragon nods at the older dragons. His friend shuffle to the side to let them pass.

"Tyler. We've heard you crashed into the ground at an incredible speed. What do you remember?" The room stays quiet after Tremor spoke. "I… I remember flying to the city and blacking out." The black dragon stammers.

The guardians glance at each other. "Well, that explains the crater. Anything else? Do you remember anything between the black out and waking up here?" Asks Magmar. Tyler stays quiet for a moment. His friend glance from him to the guardians. "I… had a dream, of some sorts. A vision maybe."

He looks up to see he dragons around him listen intently. "I woke up with everything on fire." He starts to tear up. "I heard an evil laugh of someone and I followed it." He sniffs a few times and glances to Flare and Icy, who are staring at him. He never cries, especially not in front of people.

"I saw-I saw Flare and Icy, laying on the ground, not moving!" He collapses onto the bed and tries to contain his sobbing. The young couple is now staring wide eyed at the black dragon. Tremor turns to them.

"Can you two and Solar please wait outside?" They nod without saying anything and leave the room. Aquaila sits down next to him, trying to comfort him. "Shhh, tell us everything Tyler." He looks up with a few sniffs. "That's it. There isn't anything else." He lays his head down on his paws again.

Tremor grunts as he thinks about this, then he nods to Magmar. Magmar opens the door again and lets the other dragons in. Aquaila gets up from her position and joins the other 2 guardian's. "I hope you will feel better soon young dragon."

The earth guardian turns to the rest. "And may I remind you, tomorrow is your day off. I suggest you take Tyler here for a day out of the temple so he might recover better." Tyler, completely forgetting what happened a few hours ago, cheers with the rest of his friends. The nurse clears Tyler for leaving the infirmary, he needs to take it easy.

The group of friends say goodbye to the guardians and the nurse and leave the infirmary behind. The company of dragons arrives at the mess hall. "Okay, I'm very hungry." Flare elbows Tyler. "You must be dude." Then Icy suddenly stop. "Oops I forgot something. You guys go on ahead, I won't be long!" And she dashes out of the mess hall. Flare shrugs and they proceed to gather food for dinner.

_"Damnit! I forgot about Deleria!" _She dashes down the hall to the platform they told her he would come too, hoping she's still there. Arriving there, she doesn't see anyone. But then she hears a heavy sigh. Icy turns to her left and sees, off to the side, the white dragoness curled up. Icy swallows hard and approaches the dragoness.

"I know why he didn't come." She says as she gets up and stretches like a cat. "Yeah." Icy says, a little uncertain. "Is he going to be okay?" Deleria asks as she sits down in front of the ice dragoness. "Yeah, he has to take is easy though." Deleria 'oh's and looks away, content with her answer.

Icy studies the white one and smirks. "You like him, don't you?" Deleria almost falls over. "W-what? No!" She glances at Icy who winks at her. "I mean, he's nice and all. But like him?" Deleria snorts and start walking into the temple.

"You know." She hears Icy say. "Maybe you should listen to your feelings every once and a while." Deleria shakes her head and retreats to her room. Icy sighs again. Shaking her head, she makes her way to the mess hall. She quickly gathers the food she wants to eat and joins her friends at their usual table.

A few minutes later a young electric dragon approaches the table. "Hey Tyler!" The black dragon looks up and sees his younger brother approach the table. "We heard what happened. Glad you are okay bro." He smiles. Tyler nods his thanks.

"Hey, can I join you at this table?" Tyler shakes his head. "I'm sorry, not now Flash." The yellow dragon raises an eye brow. "Why not? Plenty of room." Tyler sighs, feeling the stress rising. "I want to be alone with my friends right now little brother. Please, go back to your table." Flash glares at his older brother. "Fine! Be like that!" He snorts, turns around and trots back to his table.

"He's not being himself." Flare whispers to Icy. "What do you think?" The fire dragon whispers back. "He had a horrible vision of…. Something bad." The ice dragoness nuzzles her mate. "Maybe he's better tomorrow." They don't say anything to Tyler about what happened. The four friends just chat at the table for a while.

They decide to stay up late, they don't have school tomorrow anyway. After an hour or 3, Tyler decides to go to him room. "Okay guys, thanks for the great time. I'll see you tomorrow." He gets up and walks away. "And Solar, do not, I repeat, do not wake me up tomorrow morning." He grins over his shoulder as he disappears out of the mess hall. He feels a tad tired as he enters his room.

Strolling over to his bookcase, he picks out a book called "The Adventures of Spyro and Cynder, part 6". It tells of the great adventures the two dragons went on in their time. They are still considered great heroes, having saved the world a few times over. He light a candle next to his bed to have some form of light. Laying down on his belly, with the book in front of him, he starts reading.

The candle wiggles in the breeze that blows through the room, making the shadows it creates move. As he reads on, he comes to a part with a great fire destroying a city. His breathing shortens and his eyes glaze over as he remembers something…

*** Approximately 5 years ago***

"Dad, will the fire get closer?" A 12 years old black dragon asks his father, a purple dragon with a golden underbelly. "I'm sure it won't Tyler." The young dragon glances at his father, his eyes are fixed on the orange and red sky in the distance.

"Tyler!" A small yellow head appears around the corner of the room. "It's bed time!" Tyler sighs. "Okay, I'm coming in a second Flash." Flash dashes off to his room.

Tyler's father bumps his son with his snout. "Come-on, let's get some rest young one." Together they walk out of the room. The young dragons hugs his dad's leg. "Good night dad, see you tomorrow." He hugs him back softly. "Good night son, sleep well." With that Tyler lets his father go and trots to his room.

In his room, he crawls under the blanket. Soon after his mother comes in. She is a wind dragoness, having dark gray scales and a light scaled underbelly. She silently approaches Tyler. "Good night little one. See you tomorrow." She nuzzles him softly as he nuzzles back. "Bye mom, see you tomorrowwwwwaaah." His mother giggles softly as her son yawns wide and closes his eyes. She keeps watching for a few minutes, then quietly leaves the room, pulling the curtains close behind her.

The mother dragoness sighs and makes her way to the living room of the pavilion. There she lays down beside her mate and nuzzles him. "Are you worried Karlan?" The purple dragons sighs and nuzzles his mate. "I always worry for them dear." He gets up and stretches. "Come-on, we should get to bed too." The two dragons retreat to their room.

Early that the next morning, Tyler wakes up to an unbearable heat. He squirms in his bed, trying to get away from the heat. Then a sharp screech pierces his fading dream. The heat quickly comes unbearable as he black dragon awakens with a yelp. He looks around and sees fire. Fire all around him. He starts panicking and call for his parents. He can hear them shouting over the roaring flames. Then he hears a deafening crack. Tyler looks up and sees a piece of room coming towards him, intending to crush the little dragon.

"Quick Karlan, get Flash and Angel, I'll go get Tyler!" The dragoness dashes to his room, but a loud crack can be heard and a scream. Tyler's scream. The mother dragon is about to dash in before she is stopped by her mate. "Jetta, don't! I'll go, you watch over the kids." Fearing the worse, Jetta starts sobbing as she trots back to her other 2 kids and hugs them.

Karlan, slowly enters Tyler's room. He can see the fire raging beyond the walls and the part of the roof that collapsed. Right on top if his son's bed. He can't hold his tears back as he can't find his son amidst the rubble. Crying openly now, he leaves the room and walks to his mate, without looking at her. She notices he's crying and she starts too.

"Come-on dear." Karlan says between sniffs. "We have to go, we have to get our other kids safe." Jetta only cries harder. "But Tyler is our son. We have to help him!" The purple dragons hug his mate close. "We can't dear. We have to worry about our other kids now." She nods, still sniffing. With a heavy heart, the smaller family leaves the building and town. They move with the rest of the town to New Warfang, hoping to get some protecting from the elements.

Just as the piece of roof start falling, Tyler feels a sudden rush in side of him. A explosion of power as he's being sucked inside the shadows the fires are creating. From the sidelines he sees the roof crash onto the bed. _"Phew, glad I'm not there anymore. But where am I?"_ He looks around. He can see his room clearly from his location, wherever that may be.

Then suddenly his father storms in. As he sees the collapsed room, he starts to cry. He tries to remove the rubble but it's too much and it's too heavy. He keeps calling his name, hoping for a response. "I'm right here dad!" Tyler yells at his father. He doesn't seem to hear it as he continue to shove the rubble away. "Dad! Hello! I'm fine! I'm right here!" He still doesn't react. Tears start to form around the young dragons eyes. "Dad! Listen to me!" Still no answer as the his farther stops his search and slowly walks out of the room, still crying. "No, come back dad!" The tears are streaming down his face now.

He can hear his family talk and cry. Not long after he can hear them leave. He screams in vain for them to come back. His crying calms down to sobs as he curls around himself, unsure what to do. He whimpers and sniffs now and then. _"What am I supposed to do?" _The house around him is slowly burning away. "_I miss my parents… Why didn't they help me? Why didn't dad hear me?"_ The young dragon sighs.

"I just want to get out of here…" As on command he feels the weird sucking sensation, but now he is being pulled out of the shadow. A few seconds later he's sitting in his burned down room again, slightly dazed. He quickly shakes it off and dashes out of the house.

Outside he catches his breath. Tears start to form in his eyes again. He shivers in the grass, the night is cold, the sky is dotted with stars, not a single cloud to be seen. The young dragon lays down in the grass, glad he's out of the house, but he has no idea what he has to do. Exhaustion takes over from all the stress and he falls in a light sleep.

In this dream he sees how his family leaves him behind, they are talking, but he can only make out: 'New Warfang'. In a flash he's awake. He instantly remembers the dream. New Warfang is his destination. With renewed vigor he starts walking, but then he remembers he doesn't know where it is. He sits on his haunches and thinks.

Then he smells a faint familiar scent. It reminds him of his family. Then it all clicks. He can use the scent to follow them! Excitedly he sniffs the air. He quickly catches the scent in a direction and starts walking that way.

After making sure it is that way, the black dragon runs in a mad dash through the woods, still untouched by the fire. Thirty minutes into the forest, he can still smell the scent, he decides he might as well try to fly. With a few flaps of his wings he's in the air, soaring over the forest. Even though it's dark, his draconic eyes can see everything almost as clear as day.

He spends the rest of the night flying, following the scent. As the sun slowly comes up he starts getting tired. He yawns widely and glides to the ground. He spotted a river running between the woods earlier. He navigates to it and drinks his fill from it. Then he goes hunting for some food. He's had lessons from his Elders, learning him the basic survival skills.

He quickly tracks down a young doe. Sneaking in the underbrush, he moves up wind from the deer so it won't smell him. There is a rustle of leaves and the dear stands to alert, looking around, moving its ears around, trying to located the sound. The young black dragon stops moving. Scared of frightening the deer, he holds his breath. The deer decides it's nothing and continues to graze. Tyler wiggles his rear as he readies to pounce. In one smooth movement he jumps from his hiding place, knocking the deer over.

He quickly clamps his jaw around its neck, cutting right through the flesh. The metallic taste of blood floods his mouth. He grimaces but holds on, knowing it needs to be done. After a few seconds the deer stops struggling, he left it go. It makes him said he has to kill other animals to survive, but that is the circle of life. After eating his fill, he burns the carcass with his shadow breath.

He finds a pile of leaves and curls up in it. His natural dark scale color offers great camouflage against possible threats. He quickly falls asleep, being stressed out from the situation. When he wakes up, the sun is high up in the sky. Yawning loudly he stretches like a cat.

Rolling his shoulders and wings, he takes a look around. It's the same spot he fell asleep at. Flapping his wings a few times, they don't feel sore at all. He takes off again, in the direction of his families scent. After flying for a few hours, he finally sees New Warfang on the distance.

The black dragon sighs happily. He should find his family there, the scent is getting stronger. He sees dragons at gigantic front gate, it appears they aren't being let into the city. Ignoring the situation for now, he circles the group of dragons. Not spotting his family, he lands to search for them. He asks around if anyone has seen them.

A green dragoness hears him asking for help and decides to help the black dragon. "Hey, you are looking for your family?" She asks. The dragoness has green scale colors and a dark green underbelly. Two black horns adorn her head, curling forward. She has small spikes running along her back to her tail, which ends in a very sharp looking scythe.

She smiles down at the younger dragon. "Uhm, yeah." The earth dragoness giggles. "Well? What do they look like." Tyler looks away shyly. "My father is a purple dragon with a golden underbelly and my mother is a wind dragoness with dark gray scales." She raises an eyebrow. "Your dad is the purple dragon? I've seen him." Tyler's lightens up. "Follow me squirt."

She turns around and walks off, with the black dragon in tow. They weave through the many dragons waiting to be let into the city. He can see a purple mass behind a few dragons. "There he is!" Tyler dashes past the dragoness and jumps onto the purple dragon and hugs his leg. "Tyler! You are alive!" He can hear his mother's voice yell. She joins them in de hug, together with Flash and Angel.

*** Present Time ***

Tyler wakes up late in the day. He's free today so no Solar to wake him up. Outside dragons can be heard flying past and outside his room dragons chatting happily to each other. Not being able to sleep anymore, Tyler gets out of bed, stretching and yawning. Shaking himself awake he sluggishly walks to the door, opens it and leaves his room, closing the door with a flick of his tail.

He turns left, towards the mess hall in search of his friends. On the other side of the corridor, a yellow head is peaking from another hall. Flash snorts silently. _"So, he's awake. I'll get him back for yesterday." _ He sneaks away. _"That was not how you treat a brother." _An evil sneer appears on his face as he disappears into the temple. Tyler quickly finds the mess hall and locates his friends. Since its not lunch time yet, he joins them for a chat.

"Hey guys." Flare glances at him, then looks away. "Hey Ty." Icy smiles at him. "Don't mind him. How are you feeling?" The black dragon huffs and sits next to her. "I'm... Fine." Icy sighs and wraps her tail around Flare's. "It was just a vision Tyler." Tyler looks in her eyes, his eyes lining with tears. "But it looked so real." The ice dragoness bumps his shoulder with her snout. "Don't worry too much about it. Nothing happened yet and we are here to support you." She squeezes her tail tighter around Flare's making him look up at the black dragon. "Yeah, we are here for you." He smiles and Icy pecks his cheek.

Drying his tears, he nods thankfully. "Thanks guys, really appreciate it." The couple nods back. Then the familiar lunch bell rings and the three friends stand in line for their food. They decide to have an extended lunch, taking their time and talk about all sorts of stuff. After the lunch Flare and Tyler decide to go practice their breath attacks.

After saying goodbye to Icy, the two males sprint towards the training grounds, which ends in a race. Flare won the little race, just barely. The two joke about for a moment and then resort to training. After having a short workout together they prepare to spar, a heavy spar. "Okay Tyler, you ready?" The black dragon rolls his shoulders and wing joints. "Yup, I'm ready!"

Flare starts the countdown and at zero he dashes to the black dragon. He fires a stream of fire at Tyler. The black dragon jumps to the side, flaps his wings hard and fires a stream of air at the fire dragon. Anticipating the attack, Flare opens his wings, riding the hot air upwards.

He has the high ground now and starts raining down fireballs at the black dragon. On one of the balconies overlooking the training ground, a yellow dragon is hiding in the shadows, watching the two spar. _"You and all you elements. Think you are so tough?" _Elements are flying around the room. Yell's and shouts can be heard from the dragon's, as they try to bring each other down. _"How can I get you back?" _Thinking for a moment, then he smiles evilly. _"Oh I know how." _He disappears from the balcony. _"You'll regret what you did brother." _

Dodging a bolt of electricity, Flare rolls to the side and fires a stream of fire at the black dragon. Both dragons have sustained some damage. For Tyler mostly burn wounds while the fire dragons has some cuts here and there. "Hey Tyler! Are you done yet?" Flare yells, slightly panting. Tyler flies over the fire

blast and lands. "Yeah, I'm done." He walks over to Flare. "Let's call it even, okay?" Tyler grins widely. "Agreed." He stretches. "C'mon, let's get healed." Flare nods and they walk to the side and get a life crystal out of Flare's bags.

Life crystal, when consumed will heal wounds on the body, depending on how much is consumed. Besides life crystals, there are also magic crystals. These crystals will restore the dragon's magic energy, making the dragon able to carry on fighting long before it usually would collapse from exhaustion.

The two dragons swallow the life crystals and almost instantly their wounds start to heal. Burned skin look like normal skin again and cuts get sewn shut. Feeling refreshed, the young dragons leave the training room, Flare is going in search of Icy and Tyler is heading to his room.

Flash has been shadowing the black dragon and notices he's on his way to his room. Wanting to confront him, the electric dragon goes to corridor where he knows his bigger brother will come through. And as he thought, after a few minutes the black dragon comes around the corner. "Hey little brother, what's up?" Tyler walks up to him. "Hey Ty, I got something to tell you." The yellow dragon tells his brother, getting straight to the point. Tyler raises an eyebrow, wondering what's going on. Flash sighs. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this but..." Tyler rolls his eyes. "Come on, tell me Flash." The electric dragon glance sat him. "I saw the white dragoness, Deleria, with another dragon." Tyler's eyes widen for a second. "S-so?" Flash looks at the floor. "They were snuggling and stuff." The black dragon visibly flinches when he hears that. "Wha-What?" A few emotions surge through Tyler's body. Fear. Fear of having lost the dragoness. Then anger. Anger against her for avoiding him, now he knows why. "Wh-why should I believe you?" His voice filled with doubt and fear. "What? You don't believe your own brother? I just don't want you to get hurt." Flash says with a cute voice, hoping his brother will fall for the ploy. Then the black dragon drops his head he silently cheers inside. "Thanks... For telling me Flash."

He turns around and walks away. "I need to be alone now..." With that he turns a corner and disappears from Flash's view. _"Hmm, I might have over done it." _Flash shrugs. _"Oh well." _The electric dragon jumps up and walks the other way. _"Worked rather well thought." _He skips down the hall and turns the corner, on his way to his room.

"How could she!" He curses loudly as he stomps down the hall. "After everything I did for her!" Out of pure anger he releases a blast of his dark energy, creating a hole in the outside wall of the temple. Shaking his horned head, tears starting to form, he bounds down the hallway.

Turning a corner he sees a white dragoness standing in front of him. "Tyler!" She yells and runs up to him. "STAY AWAY!" Tyler releases a shockwave of dark energy, knocking the white dragoness over. She scrambles to her feet and looks at the black dragon in fear. White runes signs have appeared on the black's hide, sliding out from his white belly, all across his body. "WHERE IS THIS DRAGON?!" Tyler roars with a thundering voice. Deleria shudders in fear, unable to answer. "TELL ME!" The white dragoness squeals in fright as the black dragon dashes to her and stops just in front of her. His normally yellow eyes have been replaced by black and white, showing only 1 emotion. Anger. "I.. I don't know what you are talking about?!" She manages to shout back. Tyler raises and eye ridge. "WHAT? DID FLASH LIE?! I'LL GET HIM!" He whips around, unknowingly whipping his tail around, smacking Deleria in her face, sending her sprawling into a wall.

The air being pressed out of her lungs after hitting the wall, she crumples to the ground, gasping for air. Hearing something, Tyler looks over his shoulder and sees the white dragoness laying in a heap against a wall. His expression instantly softens. "Oh no…" The runes retreat back into his body and his eyes return to their normal yellow color. "Deleria!" Tyler calling her name is the last Deleria hears as she loses consciousness from the shock and the lack of air. After returning to his self and seeing Deleria collapse, fear grips the young dragon's heart. He calls her name as he runs to her body. As he gets close he sees she's still breathing. She nudges her but gets no response. A feeling of helplessness comes over the black dragon, but he dismisses it and runs down the corridor to get help.

After getting help, she's moved to the infirmary for recovery. Tyler stares at the dragoness. She's laying on her side, looking away from Tyler, on an empty cot. A bandage has been put around her muzzle to help the healing process, preventing her from talking.

She's asleep now, breathing slowly, her side going up and down. Tears are lining the black dragon's eyes as he looks at her. He did this, in his rages. It's his fault. He collapses on the floor and starts sobbing. "I'm so sorry Deleria." She wakes up at the mentioning of his name, opening her eyes. "It's all my fault." She hears him say. She's about to roll over to confront him but then he starts talking again. "I… I love you…"

Her eyes grow wide at these words, her mind goes blank, only repeating those 3 words: 'I love you.' Tyler sniffs a few times. "But now, you'll hate me, more than ever. All my fault." One of the nurses, a water dragoness, heard everything and can see Deleria's face. Getting the hint, she quickly rushes Tyler out of the room.

As the dragoness returns she can hear Deleria sigh. Her mind has calmed down a bit. The water dragoness walks up to her cot. "You know, I think he means it." The white dragoness looks at her, then lays her yeah on the pillow again. "Yeah, I… I know." There is a silence between them. "So, do you love him too?" The nurse asks. Does she love him? Sure, she likes him as a friend, but love? How can a low class dragoness like her love a high class drake like Tyler? Seeing she won't get an answer from the young dragon, the nurse leaves her to her thoughts.

"_That Flash, I'll teach him!" _Tyler growls lowly as he walks away from the infirmary. His anger turns into sadness. "Now I'll never be with her…" He says to himself. "All because I lost control!" He turns a corner with his shoulders slumped, not believing what he did to her. Then he freezes.

At the end of the hall are a dozen guards looking around. One of them spots the black dragon. "Halt! There he is!" The dragons rush to Tyler and pin him down. "Hey! What's this about!" The confused Tyler yells. "You are under arrest for assaulting a fellow dragon, and the destruction of school property!" Tyler hears paws on the stone, coming towards them. "There he is father!" Yells a familiar voice. Tyler looks up and sees Ashe standing, pointing to him.

Then Magmar comes around the corner and his eyes narrow at the sight. Tyler's courage leaves him completely, he's in real trouble now. "Guards! Get him to his room, constant guard, he's not allowed to leave it!" The guardian's voice thunders. Not wanting to make it worse, he goes with them without resisting. As they leave he can see Ashe's evil grin and a figure hidden in the shadow, behind Magmar. "What are you going to do to him, father?" The fire dragons asks as they walk off. "I don't know yet, I have to discuss this with the other guardians." He turns around to face his son. "Now run along, I need a word with him." Ashe's glances behind him and nods. He says goodbye to his father and walks away. Magmar walks the other way, with the other dragon in tow.

A few hours later, Deleria has recovered enough for the nurse to be dismissed from the infirmary. Right at that point, the guardians come in. "Deleria. Tyler has been put under guard in his room. He will be punished for attacking you and destroying school property." She sits up straight. "You don't have to do that. He didn't mean it." Magmar sighs. "That might be true, but attack a fellow student is not allowed and must be punished." "But-." Deleria starts but gets cut off by Magmar. "I won't hear any more of this!" With that, they turn around and leave the infirmary, leaving a distressed Deleria behind.

"_I have to stop this, he didn't mean it. He loves me…" _She can't get those words out of her mind. Does she love him back? Can she love him back? She has no time to think about it now, she has to safe him. Making up her mind, she runs off in the direction of the black dragon's room.

Arriving there she sees two guards standing outside in front of the closed door. "Can I see him, please?" The two guards look at each other. "I'm sorry, we can't let you enter. No-one is allowed to go in without permission from the guardians." Deleria snorts and runs off to find the guardians, hoping she gets access. Not wasting any time, she races to their room. Arriving there, she knocks on the door. After a few seconds a muffled 'come on in' can be heard. She slowly opens the door. She's never been inside the guardian's quarters. There is a giant table in the center of the room. Dozens of shelves adorn the side of the room, between the doors. The shelves are stacked with books and paper and all kinds of objects, from plates to book weights. She can see Tremor and Magmar talking about something through one of the open doors.

"Hello young dragoness." Aquaila asks as she gets up from her cushion and puts the book she was reading away. Aquaila is only one of the dragon guardians who treats Deleria with the same respect as everyone else. She believes, 'A dragon is a dragon, no matter their color or element.' Deleria shuffles her paws nervously. "Well, I came to ask if I could see Tyler, Master Aquaila." The water dragoness smiles. She glances to the other 2 guardians. They are so caught up in their talking they did not even notice Deleria come in. The water guardian leans close to Deleria, whispering: "Normally no, but I know you've been taking a liking to him. So, yes, show the guards this." She winks and gets a bit of paper from a pile. Deleria blushes deeply and smiles wide.

Then another knock on de door, and before the water guardian can answer the knock, two dragons barge in. "Master Aquaila!" They both yell, then they see Deleria. "Deleria!" Aquaila rolls her eyes. "Students!" The three dragons grow silent. "Please, go visit your friend." She gives Deleria a note. "Show this to the guards and they will let you though." They nod and leave the room. As Deleria leaves, the turns around. "Thanks Aquaila." The water guardian smiles and nods. "Not a problem. Now go, before Tremor or Magmar see you." Deleria giggles and closes the door behind her and dashes to her friends.

They walk to Tyler's room, two guards still standing like statue's in front of the door. The three friends walk up to the guards. "Oh, it's you again." The left one nods at Deleria. "Here, I have a note from Aquaila, saying I can go in." The guard takes the note and reads it. He nods again and looks to his companion. "We can let him in Darius." Both the guards clear the way for the young dragon's. Deleria opens the door and sees Tyler, laying on his bed, eyes closed and whimpering softly.

There are guards in all the four corners of the room. The guards don't move as the three dragons approach the black dragon. Sensing the three coming, he looks up at his friends. Ashamed he turns around. "Tyler.." Deleria tries to approach Tyler but stops when he sighs. "I'm sorry Deleria." He starts to sob softly. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" Deleria glance over her shoulder to Flare and Icy, they nod as they get what she means. The couple leaves the room so Deleria can talk to Tyler. She walks up to his bed and sits next to it. "Tyler, please listen to me." Tyler's sobs have gone down to sniffs now and then. "I don't blame you…" Tyler looks up and at her. He's immediately lost in her purple eyes. "And I forgive you." She smiles at him. Tyler only shakes his head. "Why? I attacked you, and I hurt you." He lays back down. "I will never forgive myself for what I've done." Deleria gets up and walk to the other side of his bed and sits back down. "But it wasn't your fault Tyler. You let rage control you." Tyler looks at her closes his eyes. "Yes and it might happen again. I… I won't let that happen." Deleria places a paw on Tyler's paw. "I can help you, we can help you." Tyler looks in her eyes. Somewhere he wants to believe her, but it might happen again. That's what frightens him.

Suddenly a lot of commotion can be heard from outside the room, together with muffled voiced. Then the door is slammed over. "There he is!" A large fire drake in heavy plate armor yells. "Secure him men!" Deleria squeals and before Tyler can react, six burly dragons pounce on him and hold him down. "Miss, we are taking him away to the prison." Deleria's eyes grow wide. "What?!" Then Magmar, followed by Tremor and Aquaila. "Aquaila! Do something!" Deleria cries. "I'm sorry, nothing I can do will stop this. Magmar talked Tremor into throwing him into prison." She glances apologetic at Tyler, who's dragged out of the room, bound in chains. "Attacking a fellow dragon is a heavy crime in this city." The water guardian whispers to Deleria. The white dragoness is about to cry. Aquaila places her wing over Deleria. "It will be okay, I promise." The young dragoness sniff and sobs. "But you don't u-understand. I think- I think I love him." She can't hold it anymore and collapses to the floor, crying openly. Aquaila's mind is racing. "_Something must be done! And I'm going to find out what!" _With that she leaves the crying dragoness alone and runs off in search for a way to free the black dragon.

Later that day, Deleria is walking the halls, doing nothing, thinking about everything. She unconsciously walks onto one of not often used platforms. There she sighs deeply and lays down. _"Oh Tyler. How could I have been so blind? You tried to be friends with me but I just ignored it." _She sobs silently, watching he sun going down with teary eyes. _"Atop if that, you love me… And now you are going to jail!" _She sits up and wipes her eyes with the back of her paw. _"No! I can't let it end like this! He has to know, I owe him that much."_ Getting to her paws she looks back at the horizon. _"I will make this right. For my friends."_ She turns around and disappears into the temple.

Meanwhile, in one of the furthest reaches of the temple, a certain yellow dragon is pacing back and forth in an empty room. He looks out of the window now and then to the temple itself. Suddenly there is a bright flash. The dragon shields his eyes with a wing. Slowly lowering his wing, he sees a dark orb, floating in the air, radiating dark energy in slow pulses. "You have done well…" A low voice resonates in the chamber. The yellow dragon bows. "Thank you Master." The dragon stay bowed. "Soon, the last stage will be initiated. See to it that it will." "Your wish is my command Master." "And if you manage to fail, you know what I did to that dragon, I will do way worse at you!" There is another bright flash as the orb disappears into thin air.

After making sure he's alone, the yellow dragon gets to his paws and stretches. "He's so demanding." He stretches his neck. "Well, better get to work." He opens the door, leaves and the room, closing the door with a flick of his tail.

Somewhere else in the temple, a certain black dragon is walking through the garden of the dragon temple. He's surrounded by guards in heavy armor who are keeping a close eye on him. He requested a last walk through the garden, he likes to come there for the silence. Here, he can let his mind wander without anyone seeing it. He is released from his bounds, thanks to the guard captain. Somewhere he doesn't believe Tyler did what they say, but he can't disobey the guardian's orders. He did manage to let him be unchained until they leave for the city's prison. _"How? How could I? Attacking Deleria in a fit of rage." _He kicks a small rock with his paws; it bounces of a soldier's back plate with a loud 'ping'. The soldier looks around but can't seem to trace the sound. _"I blew it good this time. Maybe I deserved this, for attacking a friend. For attacking the… the one I love." _One tear escapes from his eyes. The thought of never seeing her or his friends again destroys him from the inside. The black dragon sits down and looks over the grassy fields in front of him. _"This is it." _He looks back at the temple. The sun is behind it, casting rays of light between the towers. _"Good bye friends." _He sniffs as he sits out his last minutes at the temple.

Suddenly he hears familiar paws on stone. He whirls around and sees Deleria dashing towards him. "Tyler!" Tyler looks nervously at the guards. "Stay away Deleria!" He inches back. The guards block Deleria's way and she skids to a halt. "Tyler, why?" The black dragon sighs and turns around. "Because I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's for the best I'm being taken away." He hangs his head, ashamed of himself. "But Tyler…" "Please, leave Deleria." Tyler's voice betraying his calm state. The guards also hear the difference on tone and usher the white dragoness away. "No, please! I need to speak with him!" Deleria tries to fight the guards as tears start to flow again. "It wasn't your fault Tyler! I forgive you!" At those words Tyler stiffens. "I don't forgive myself. D-Don't make it any harder that it is…" They anger rising in the black dragon as he thinks back to what he did. "But Tyler!" Deleria cries. "You are my friend, I can help you!" Tyler whirls around, anger in his eyes. "No you can't! No-one can!" He closes his eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He releases a shockwave of dark energy, catching the guards off guard, making then crash to the ground. Tyler launches himself into the air and flies off to the grass fields. Deleria, being shielded by the shockwave by the guards is crying now. _"Oh Tyler! Why won't you let me help you. If I could just make you see."_ She stops crying, determination coming back to her. The guards are trying to get up from the blast. "Sorry…" Deleria whispers and takes off after the black dragon.

Not wanting to hurt her again, Tyler flies over the grassy plains. Thinking no-one is following him, he lands clumsily and calls in the grass, crying. _"What have I done to deserve this?" _He yells in his mind. After sobbing for a few minutes he heard the flapping sound of wings. Tyler turns around and sees a white speck coming closer. _"She-She followed me?" _"Tyler wait!" Deleria lands a few meter in front of him. "Tyler wait." She takes a careful step forward. "Deleria, I'm so sorry for everything." He shakes his head. "Maybe—" He gets cut off as Deleria tackles him to the ground. She's standing over him, pinning him down. "Listen to me!" She growls, her face hard. She looks into the black dragons eyes and her face softens again, losing herself in them. _"I've really fallen in love with him, haven't I?"_ A smile creeps over her features"I forgive you Tyler, for everything." Tyler's eyes grow wide. "But why? I attacked you! I could've killed you! I—" Deleria kisses the black dragon, silencing him. After a few seconds, she pulls away. "You talk too much." Tyler has a confused look on his face. "Why? Why did you—" She places a paw on his mouth and steps of him. Tyler gets up and sits down. "I-I love you too, Tyler. I wasn't asleep in the infirmary. I heard you…" She looks away. Tyler's mouth is open in awe. "I forgive you for what you did Ty. It took me several years and a blow to the head to finally realize it, but I do love you." She smiles at him and nuzzles him. He nuzzles her back. "I love you too Deleria, and always will." They look each other in the eye and they both move in for another kiss. But this kiss is all about the new found friendship; it's full of passion and excitement. They don't even hear a few guards land close by. At the sight of the two young dragons their hearts melt. Deciding to leave them alone they fly back to the temple to get the guardians.

After the long kiss both dragons curl up against each other and fall asleep in seconds. Very happy, tired and dreaming about this moment, their first kiss. They are together at last.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 5. I've been working on chapter 6 but because of school and personal matters, it will take some time.<strong>

**Thanks for sticking with me however and please, leave a comment/review, I appreciate it.**

**As for past reviewers, I shall message you back if I feel the need and if you have an FF account. Thank you for your time and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have no intentions of stopping with the story, its just going really slow. There might be some lemon in chapter 6, but I wont promise anything. If not in chapter 6, then in chapter 7. My girlfriend has been harassing me about it for reasons unknown to me.**

**Okay I'm done talking, see you later **

**-Tycser**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting serious?

**Hello again! It has been a while, hasn't it?**

**I've had some things going on at home, college stuff among other things, and these things became just to much to handle. So I am sorry for not putting up a chapter sooner but, there was nothing I could do. Not going to bore you guys with the details though!**

**So here it is, chapter 6. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Getting serious?<strong>

"What do you want us to do with them, Aquaila?"

The water guardian sighs. "I do not know Tremor." She looks up at the sky. The moon is almost at its peak. She turns to the earth guardian. "They should be asleep by now, can you get them and take them to their beds?"

Tremor grunts and signals to a guard. They take off in the direction of the two dragons.

"He should be punished!" Magmar growls. "He almost killed that girl!"

Aquaila clears her throat. "That '**girl**' has a name? And I know that. They both need to rest first, we will discuss this at a later time. Get yourself some rest." With that the water dragoness walks back into the temple. Magmar only snorts, making fire come out of his nose and follows her.

Roughly 15 minutes later Tremor returns with a unconscious black dragon on his back and the guard holding the dragoness. They are quickly moved to their beds, luckily without waking them up.

The guardians decide to not decide about what to do with Tyler now, they want to hear from the dragon himself what exactly happened before they decide.

The next day Tyler is awoken by a delicious smell. "Careful around him! He's still recovering."

"_That sounds like Icy."_

"I am careful around him. He can take it anyway. He's as tough as nails" The next thing he heard is a thud and a whine from Flare. "That's beside the point! Stay away from him."

"_They are kind of cute together." _The black dragon muses to himself.

"Go get some food for when he wakes up, you silly fire drake." The ice dragoness giggles.

Tyler hears Flare grunt and open the door. "Fine, fine, take care of him. He's more important than he thinks." He hears the door creak. "I love you, Icy."

"I love you too big guy. Now go! You are letting the cold in!"

Flare chuckles. "But you are an ice dragoness, you should like the cold."

"Well, I do, but Tyler here needs the warmth more."

"Just joking with you, love!" Tyler hears the door slide in its lock, signaling he actually left.

He hears Icy sigh, though it sounds like a happy sigh. "I swear, that dragon…"

"You know he does that because he loves you." Tyler says, without opening his eyes.

Icy sighs again. "I know, but—wait!" She whirls around to see Tyler laying there with a big grin on his face. "Oh you little-!" She hugs the black dragon, almost choking him.

"Iwy! C-crhh bweath!" She quickly releases him. "Oh sorry!" She looks away, kind of shyly. "I'm glad you are okay."

The black dragon chuckles. "Thanks." The black dragon gets up slowly and stretches his back, making it snap several times. "Ooooh, something was stuck there.." His tail flicks from side to side as he inspects himself for any damage."

"Physically, everything is alright, Tyler." She gathers the unused health crystals and the now empty bowl. "Flare should be back any second now with some food, when you finished that, you can come meet us in the mess hall."

At that point, the door opens again and Flare enters, with a big bowl with a selection of food. "Took you long enough!" Icy giggles. Flare just stares at her as he puts it down with Tyler.

"Now I was kidding." She purrs as she nuzzles him. He nuzzles her back but before things can get serious, Tyler clears his throat. "Uhm, can you please NOT do that in here? It's kind a disturbing."

They both shy away again. "Right, well we'll see you downstairs soon I guess." Flare grunts. He quickly opens the door and scoots out of the room.

"Yeah, go eat and we'll meet you in a few." She walks into the hall and closes the door behind her with a flick of her tail.

The black dragon proceeds to eat the food in silent. As he eats the last of the pork, he thinks back to last night. _"Did that really happen?" _He sighs happily as he puts the bowl by the door. _"Maybe I should check up on her, though she might be in the mess hall already." _

He opens the door silently and slips out of the room. The hallway appears to be empty. He stretches his back legs and disappears into the ground. Using the shadows, he quickly moves towards the female wing of the temple.

Arriving at her room, he listens in. Upon hearing nothing, he knocks. No-one appears to be inside. Sighing, the young dragon walks to the mess hall. Before he enters the hall, he takes a deep breath. Everyone probably heard what happened, how he hurt a fellow dragon. He's nervous as he enters the mess hall.

His nervousness was well placed. As he enters the hall, every dragon turns his or her head to the entrance. He swallows hard and his tail drops to the ground as he makes his way to his friends table. He's takes a few glances at his fellow dragons and to his amazement he doesn't see anger in their eyes. It almost looks like curiosity.

Suddenly a loud squeal can he heard and a white blur makes its way to the black dragon. Tyler's eyes go wide as the white blur crashes into him and knock him in his back.

"Deleria! What's wrong!" He manages to shout. The white dragoness just clings to the black dragon. He nuzzles the side of her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

He hears a sniff as the dragoness lifts off him but keeps standing over him. "I-I'm fine. I just missed you!" She starts licking his face all over making the black dragon actually giggle. When Deleria licks Tyler over his mouth, the two start kissing each other deeply. Instantly the female dragons that are still watching giggle and look away, the males just roll their eyes and continue to eat their food.

When Deleria pulls away from him, she has an almost completely red face. "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Tyler quickly licks the side of his face after getting up. "It's okay, I liked it." He says with a wink, making the dragoness giggle cutely.

"Come on, let's go sit with our friends." Deleria nods and walks next to him, leaning slightly on him. They take place opposite from Flare and Icy. "Welcome back, blackie." Flare snorts, Icy and Deleria giggle at the nickname. "I do have a name you know, redhead."

Flare glares as the black dragon, his tail flicking about. "Don't. Call. Me. That. I can kick your ass again if I wanted too." The black dragon snorts. "Really? You got lucky last time, and you know it." The girls just look at each other and roll their eyes.

Flare laughs out loud. "Is that a challenge, little guy?" Tyler gets up from his seat and grabs his and Deleria's empty plates. "Maaaaaybe!" She scampers off to the kitchen to put the plates away.

"You really like him, don't you?" Icy asks Deleria, now the dragon in question is gone. Deleria shies away. "Y-Yeah." The ice dragoness puts a paw over her paw. "You are cute together. He's one awesome dragon, I give you that." Flare instantly looks up from his left overs. "Hey!" His tail lashing into the air. Icy giggles and hugs the fire drake. "You are still better, my big guy." He chuckles and hugs her back.

As the dragons filter out of the mess hall, Tyler meets up with them. "So, what do we do now?" He says as they enter the hallway. "Well, we still have a bit of school today." Flare grunts, they follow the flow of dragons to their class. "This is our room, see you guys later." Icy shouts over the other dragons. "And behave!" She quickly adds.

Tyler shakes his head and Deleria face gets red again. "Come on Deleria, let's get to class. Do you—"

"Elemental class, by Violetta." The white dragoness finishes with a grin. Tyler grins back and pecks her cheek. "You are so cute, my white dragoness." She giggles and leans onto him. "Nah, you are though." He rolls his eyes as they approach their classroom. She nuzzles the black dragon. "I'll see you after we are done. Meet me at the training ground afterwards." The dragoness nods, licks his cheek and then walks off. Tyler stares at her rear, not being able to look away. Her tail swaying left and right, almost mesmerizing. She looks around back at him and notices him staring at her. She wiggles her butt even more and giggles, then dashes away. The black male dragon snaps out of it and chuckles as he enters the class room.

He sits down at the back of the class. Most of his class mates are already there, the teacher herself is still missing.

The classroom slowly fills up over the next few minutes. Suddenly, the purple dragoness appears out of the corner of the room, using her shadow element. "Good morning class!" She half yells, waking half the class from their little nap. "Today, we will continue to train our element." She winks to Tyler. "I'll continue to help you." She turns to the class. "Everyone, let's get to the training grounds."

The group moves to a take-off platform and fly down. Tyler sees three dragons in his group fly down together. Two of them are pestering the smaller one of their little group, a small ice dragon. An electric dragon keeps bumping into him. The electric dragon grins at his other friend and sends a small electric shock to the ice dragon. He tenses up, unable to move his body and starts to fall rapidly. His "friends" are laughing as their friend plummets to the ground. Tyler snarls angrily at them. "Hey! What was that for!" He folds his wings together and accelerated to the ground. The ice dragon is completely paralyzed and unable to call for help. As the black dragon approaches he slows down to fall at the same speed. "I'm going to release the energy, you are on your own from there." He yells over the wind. He reaches out and touches him with a talon. The electricity taking over the ice dragon's body gets transferred to the black dragon. Released from the electric prison, the ice drake spreads his wings fast to catch the wind. He quickly slows down and hovers into the air.

Tyler on the other hand impacts the ground hard releasing the electricity into the ground, creating a small crater. Seconds later Violetta lands. "Tyler!" She yells as she runs to him. "What happened?! Are you okay?"

"Ugh, yeah, yeah." The black dragons gets up from his position. "I'm fine." He stretches his back and it cracks. "Ow, that sounded nasty." Violetta says. "What happened up there, Tyler?" She asks as he walks out of the crater. "Well.. –"

"My friends paralyzed me, miss." The small ice dragon steps in from of the a teacher. "I see." She says. "And who are there so called friends?" The dragon looks at the ground, not saying anything.

Violetta sighs. "Fine, but they don't really sound like friends, Freeze." She nods to the small dragon and motions him to stand back. He quickly shuffles back into the group but not before mouthing a "thank you" to Tyler.

"All right students, continue where we left off the last time, however, for the ones that want a challenge, try to maintain an elemental attack as long as possible. This will increase your overall magic supply and strengthen the attack." The turns around and faces me.

"I am not sure what happened there, but Freeze is way too friendly." She starts walking back to the crater. "Hmm, this might come in handy." She looks at the crater, deep in thought.

"Alright, since you made this crater, I want you to try and fix it."

Tyler looks at Violetta weird. "Fair enough, I guess. But my knowledge about the earth element is pretty limited. I can blow up a storm with my wind, but I don't think I can fix a whole crater."

Violetta grins widely. "See, this is where you are wrong. You are a black dragon." She starts walking around the black dragon. "A very special black dragon. These things will come naturally to you. Just try it." She comes around and stands next to him.

"Focus your earth energy, gather it. Then command it what it needs to do." Violetta lies down, keeping her eyes in the black dragon. Tyler nods, sits down and closes his eyes.

He looks inside himself to find the earth element. He gathers it all up in his paw, and then slowly places it on the crater. He can feel the energy disappear. But nothing happens. "I don't understand." He takes his paw back and looks at Violetta. "Nothing happened."

She chuckles. "I wouldn't be so sure, little dragon." She looks over at the crack. "Look."

A green earthy glow appears from the center of the crater, slowly spreading to the edge. Right before his eyes, the crater slowly fixing itself. The earth is reforming, cracks disappearing. One minute later the ground is as it was before.

"Perfect, just as I expected Tyler. You are improving at an increased rate." She gets up and stretches. "Soon you will be able to control all the elements."

Tyler looks at his paw. _"All this power. My power. I'm sure this is going to be great!" _He smiles to himself. A pat on the head brings him back to reality.

"Go practice on these flowers there. Try to make them bigger and prettier." Tyler nods and walks over to the flowers.

By the end of the day he's able to create earth missiles and large boulders to use in battle. Violetta was happy about his improvements and deemed it enough for today.

"Alright, younglings, that is enough for today. Classes are over and you should all go home now." She watches as the dragons fly off to meet their friends or family. "You did well today." She turns around to face Tyler, who stayed behind.

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Next time we'll see about the other elements. Go have some fun with your friends." She smiles warmly back.

Tyler takes a few steps and leaps into the air and spreads his wings. He uses his wind element to boost him towards the building to meet his friends.

Tyler approaches the platform above him and sees his friends chatting.

"There he is!" He hears Icy say as he lands gracefully. Deleria dashes up to him and nuzzles him. "I missed you." She whispers.

Tyler grins widely. "I missed you too babe." He puts a paw around her.

"Hey, keep that for the bedroom kids." They hear Flame say, making Icy giggle. The two love birds peel away from each other.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow, same time." Says the red dragon as he and Icy fly off the platform.

Tyler nods, using his left wing to wave. "Bye guys!"

As they dive down and disappear from sight, Deleria rubs up to Tyler. "So, have you heard anything from the elders?" She asks as they walk to the edge.

"No, nothing yet." He smiles. He knows that it might get serious but there is no need to get all work up about it now. "We'll see tomorrow. Are you ready?" He readies his wings.

Deleria does the same. "Yeah."

"Okay!" Tyler starts counting down. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" He looks over to the white dragoness. "Go!"

The two dragons push off the platform, turn a tiny bit to the right and angle down, rushing towards the town. They race each other till the bottom of the cliff. They started off equal but now Deleria is taking the lead. Her smaller body aids in her decent.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tyler yells over the ear deafening wind. The dragoness just smirks and tries to make herself even smaller. Now she's at least her own body length ahead.

They pass the invisible finish line and they quickly fold open their wings to catch the wind.

"Ha, beat you!" Deleria teases. Tyler snorts. "Well you are smaller than me. And I'm less aerodynamic, because of, you know, tail area."

Deleria giggles and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I know, big guy." She floats over to him and hugs him in midair, catching him off guard. Luckily, Tyler recovers quickly and affectionately hugs back, their wings beat perfectly in sync. He smells her usual scent on her, which drives him crazy.

"I love you." He purrs, at which she hugs him tighter. "I love you too, Tyler."

They both look up, into each other's eyes.

After a few seconds Deleria realizes they are still suspended in mid-air. "So, uhm." They release each other. Tyler instantly misses her scent and warmth. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house." She asks.

Tyler looks up, surprised. "Your house?" He scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I would love too." He leans in and kisses her on her lips. He can hear a purr coming from deep within the white dragoness. After a few seconds he lets go again.

"So, I'll get something to eat at home and then I'll come to your place." He smiles at Deleria.

She nods. "Great, see you then." She turns around and waves. "Bye Tyler!" She takes off in the direction of her place.

"Bye baby!" Tyler waves back and watches her leave, her rear bouncing up and down to her wing beats. She slowly disappears in the buildings.

Tyler sighs. _"I love you, my little white dragoness."_ He smiles widely, feeling very happy. He turns around and flies towards his house, using his wind powers to speed up the process.

Tyler's house is a two story white building, with roof access. The ground floor contains the kitchen in the left wing, and a living room in the right wing. Even though they live in the middle of the city, they still have a medium sized garden.

On the second floor contains the bedrooms for all the family members, plus a spare room just in case. The third floor is nothing more than an empty room. It is unused but it has a great view on the city.

His house appears in the distance and he starts too decent. He softly lands on the room, shaking himself off before opening the door and entering the house.

"Mom! I'm home!" He yells down the spiral stairs as he glides down. He smiles as he hears his mother.

"Welcome home dear!" He glides down to the ground floor and walks into the kitchen, assuming his mother is there.

"Welcome back Tyler!" The electric dragoness hugs her son tight. Tyler's mother is just a normal electric dragoness, bright yellow scales and wing membranes, white belly and a sharp point on her tail. Her head is comprised of several long horns, four horns on each side, slightly bending out, making her look fierce if looked head on.

"Hey mom. How are you doing?" He asks as he looks at what his mother is doing.

"We've been alright dear. Just living life." She smiles at him, than proceeds to cut some pieces of meat with her talons. "How's life up their?"

"Oh, it's okay. Being trained hard by the guardian's and teachers." His mother puts the meat away and cleans her paws.

Then Tyler hears the front door. A few seconds later a little dragoness dashes into the kitchen.

"Mommy! We are back!" She yells. "Dad is—". Her sentence is cut off as she smacks into Tyler, knocking the little dragoness backwards.

"Hey there, little sis. Don't give yourself a headache." He smiles at the little dragoness.

She looks up, dazed from the hit. Then she squeals. "Tyler! You are back!" She gets on her rear feet and hugs the black dragon. "I missed you, brother."

He puts a paw around her. "As did I sis."

Their mother just smiles at the display of affection.

"We are back Elza." A deep voice comes from the front door. Soon after a light brown dragon enters the already full kitchen.

"Hey dad." He nods and smiles to the big dragon. The big dragon is a rare sand dragon. The only change for sand dragonling's is when a fire dragon and earth dragon breed. Even then it's a really small chance. This dragon has a light brown body and a darker belly. His wing membranes are a deep shade of red. Probably got that from the fire dragon parent.

"Hey Tyler, welcome back." He gives the smaller dragon a pet on the head.

"Dust, can you give this meat to the neighbors." Elza hands a bag of meat to her husband.

He takes it and nods. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow Tyler" He says as he walks towards the front door.

"So." Elza says. "You are staying the night, I'm guessing?" She gathers the cooking supplies from the kitchen.

"Well, I promised to meet a friend as soon as possible so…" He look at this mother out of the corner of his eye.

"I understand, it'll just take a second." She quickly makes a meal for her son. "There you go. I'm going to entertain your little sister for a while. Or until your father gets hungry." She rolls her eyes with a giggle. "See you later Ty. And please be careful."

With that the two dragonesses walk out of the kitchen. Tyler quickly eats his meal then puts the plate away. He then flies back to the roof of his house. He locates Deleria's house in a few seconds and flies off.

He's never really been at her house before. Her house is located on the edge of the city, in the rich dragon's district.

Her house is a large villa with a big garden. Arriving at the front gate he sees it's open. Continuing on his walk he approaches the front doors. They seem to be made of a marble. He knocks on them, which makes a lot more noise than he expected.

After a few seconds of waiting, the left door swings open, showing a very neat earth dragon. Scales neatly polished. He raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"H-hi." Tyler stutters. "I-I'm looking for Deleria. Is she here?" Shuffling his paws in shyness.

"Yes. My daughter is here." The dragon answers.

Tyler's eyes grow wide. "You are her father?" He sticks out a paw. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tyler. I'm here to see Deleria."

Leaving the smaller dragon hanging, the father looks him over and huffs. "Yeah, yeah. She's in her room." He steps aside to let the black dragon pass. "To the left, all the way in the back. You have an hour." He closes the door and walks off into a hallway on the right.

Now he's gone, Tyler can take a good look around the house. The entrance is almost completely white. There are hall ways to the left and right. A wide staircase leads to the second floor. _"Man, this place is huge! How did I not know this?" _He walks to his left, entering the hall. _"I shouldn't keep Deleria waiting."_

He might have passed a hundred doors by now but he finally reached the last door. It looks just like a normal door.

He grabs the doorknob and swallows. He opens it and peeks into the room. No-one is there. Weighing his options, he decides to step into the room and closes the door.

This room also looks like a normal room. A few bookcases, cabinets, undoubtly filled with stuff. There is also a neatly made up bed in the right corner. There is another door on the left wall, probably leads to the garden. There appears to be a small second chamber to the left of the bed.

As Tyler steps into the room, he can hear what sounds like water clattering down. His eyes widen as he realizes she must be showering. _"I should go…"_ He turns around, but it stopped by his curiosity. He silently steps towards the shower room. He can smell Deleria's smell intertwined by the shampoo she's probably using.

Deciding to take a peek, he looks around the corner, carefully. What he sees dulls his mind.

There she is, scales shimmering with water. She has her rear turned to him. She's just standing there, in the shower, head slightly angled upright.

Tyler mind just melts at the scene, he steps into the room.

Suddenly the female dragon sighs. She lifts her tail over her back and starts to clean the tip. This reveals her rear and pink slit to the male dragon.

Slowly but surely Tyler's penis reveals itself to the outside world. His brain just completely shut down at this point. The shimmering of her beautiful scales isn't making things any better.

Then Deleria sees something from the corner of her eyes. She turns her head, expecting it to be her mind playing her. Instead she sees a black dragon. Her eyes grow wide. "Tyler!" She exclaims. She quickly lowers her tail and turns around.

"I—I should go." The heavy breathing Tyler says and dashes to the door. He slips out into the hall. "That was…" He shakes his head. "That was wrong of me." He starts silently walks to the big hall.

"_He saw me!" _Deleria hurries and turns the water off, uses a tower to dry off and dashes to the door. _"He saw me and I did… stuff." _Then she remembered the black rod underneath the dragon. _"He enjoyed it too." _She starts blushing. _"Keep it together Deleria. This can end badly. I need to find him."_

Tyler opens the front door, still thinking about what he saw. He takes a few steps outside of the building before he gets tackles from behind. They rolls over each other and on top of each other. Deleria gets up and stands over the male dragon.

"Tyler wait. I-I'm sorry. I should've watched the time. I—"

Tyler puts a talon on her mouth. "Shhh, it was my fault. I should've at least asked first." He kisses her. After a few seconds Deleria gets off Tyler and lets him stand up. An awkward silence follows.

"Well, guess I'll be going then." He says, a bit sad.

Deleria grabs his tail as he turns around. "No!" She exclaims. "No. Would you like to come inside, again?" She asks with those pretty eyes.

I don't know Deleria, I—" He looks back at her and is instantly caught by those mesmerizing eyes. "Yeah, yeah sure. I'm here now anyway." He turns around and gives her a kiss on the cheek. They walk back inside together and back to her room.

"I don't know. He appears to be really like our daughter." A large water dragon turns away from the window he was looking through. "Our daughter the albino, with Tyler, the legendary black dragon." He lets out a happy huff.

"I am not so sure." A female voice says. "But time will tell. Come let us move to the gardens for our walk."

"So." The black dragon awkwardly says. "Nice room you have here." He looks around. He's sitting next to the bed, with Deleria laying on the bed. She's been staring at him since she laid down there.

"I also like the shower add-on..," He quickly looks away, not wanting to get too horny again.

After a few seconds of another awkward silence Deleria speaks.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Tyler looks up, eyes wide. "W-what was that?" He asks, believing he heard it wrong.

"In the shower just now." Deleria nods to the shower room. "Did you liked what you saw?"

Tyler starts to fumble with his paws. "I-I.." He sighs. "Yes." He says silently, not wanting to lie to her.

Deleria giggles at his shyness. "I figured. It showed." She says with a wink.

Tyler blushes deeply. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that." He places his paws in front of his crotch and looks away.

"It's okay. I liked it too." She smiles at the black dragon who gives a weak smile back.

He meets her eyes and they stare at each other for a few seconds. Tyler loses himself in her eyes again. Luckily she breaks the contact before anything… bad… happens.

"Oh." Deleria wiggles to the other side of the bed then taps the bed with a paw. "Come here. Can't have a guest sit on the floor all the time." She says smiling.

Tyler gets up, although a bit reserved. He climbs into the bed and lays down next to her. Once he is down she snuggles up to him, putting her head on his paws and closes his eyes. Tyler just watches as she gets comfy.

"Is this going to hurt our relationship?" Deleria voice sounds.

Tyler starts licking the back of her neck. "No, don't think so." A deep purr can be heard emanating from the dragoness. "You looked beautiful, by the way."

Deleria looks up with a raised eyebrow. "Are you just saying that so you get to mate with me?" She asks, joking.

"No! No! Of course not!" He starts breathing heavy, thinking he did something wrong.

Deleria shrugs. "Oh, to bad." She says and lays down again.

Tyler is completely confused. "Wait, you want too…?"

"_YES PLEASE." _Deleria giggles and pushes him over. "Silly dragon. I was joking with you." She's laughing out loud now.

Tyler only sighs. _"We could've… Oh my…"_ He nuzzles Deleria. "You got me there." Deleria nuzzles him back.

As much as she want them to try out some things, she doesn't feel ready for it yet. She hates to disappoint him but, this is how it has to be.

They lay down together again. A few minutes later they are asleep.

"Tyler, wake up." The black dragon stirs in his sleep, but not fully waking up. "Tyler! It's getting late! Come on baby."

"Wha-what?" He asks sleepily. He sees Deleria stand in front of him.

"We fell asleep and its almost dark now." Tyler sits up on her bed.

"Right, right." He gets on the floor and Deleria starts to hug him. He obviously hugs back. "I enjoyed the sleep." She whispers.

"As did I." Tyler says as he releases Deleria. "I'm gonna go then. Don't want any of us to get into trouble."

Deleria reluctantly agreed and they quick but silently walk to the front door.

"This was fun. We should do it again." The black dragon says. "I-I mean the talking. The talking." He corrects himself.

Deleria giggles and plants a kiss on his face. "See you tomorrow, my dragon." She says.

"Nighty night, my dragoness." He kisses her goodbye and then flies off into the night, towards his house.

"_That went better as expected." _Deleria things to herself. She closes the door and trots back to her room. _"He looked quite hot, standing there." _She giggles to herself as she rolls into her bed. _"And his tool between his back legs." _She thinks back, slipping a paw down to her crotch. _"It looked rather large." _

She closes her eyes and fantasized about getting mated by the black dragon. After getting her fill, she quickly falls asleep, with Tyler in her mind.

On his way home he keeps thinking about Deleria. Luckily for him, it's already late and dark so no one can see his semi hanging below him.

He quickly arrives home and directly goes to his room. He fall on his bed, then rolls on his back. His cock is still semi. He looks between his legs and smiles, thinking about Deleria and what happens. Seconds later he has a hard-on.

Knowing he won't be getting any sleep soon this way so he gets back on his feet and steps off his bed. He reaches for his cock, avoiding his claws. He starts pulling his cock and closes his eyes. He think of Deleria in the shower, showing her slit to him. He can feel himself getting close already as his body starts shaking. He can't help himself but let out whispering moans.

In his mind Deleria is wiggling her rear from side to side. Then she lowers her front side to the ground, giving him even more of a view. This makes Tyler go over the edge as he feels his orgasm come crashing down on him. With a rather loud moan his cock throbs as it sprays several jets of sperm over the floor. With every squirt he humps the air, completely out of control of his body.

After cleaning up the mess he made, he flops on his bed and quickly drifts off to sleep, dreaming about what happened that day.

* * *

><p><strong>So again, I am sorry for being so terribly late but I do hope you enjoyed it. As for the next chapter, it should come along a lot sooner. I have some other writing stuff in between so it might take longer, I don't know yet.<strong>

**But fear not, I will not abandon this story, it's going to be way to awesome to stop now!**

**Thanks for reading again, 'till next time.**

**-Tycser**


End file.
